The Boys Are Back
by Chebella
Summary: the Adventures of the Warblers during the third season of Glee.
1. Auditions

AN: First I hope you guys like it. This is the first story i've ever posted on here. Also this story will follow the Glee episodes I'll try to bring in an aspect or two from each Glee episode and each episode will be 2-3 chapters.

Also this is unbeta-d. (I just get so paranoid when it comes to people reading my stuff that just posting it is hard enough.)

DISCLAIMER: i don't own Glee or any of the known characters.

-XxXxXxXxXx-XxXxXxXxXx-

There were 10 boys already hanging out around the choir room when Jeff entered. "Finally," said David, an African American boy sitting behind a table.

"Calm down I'm only, what?" said Jeff looking at his cell phone, "5 minutes late? It's not even a legit meeting. School hasn't started yet."

He collapsed onto one of the couches next to a brunette boy who turned to smile at him. "Yeah David, it's not hurting anything."

"Of course you're going to back him up, Nick," said David sarcastically.

Nick and Jeff have been almost in separable since they first meet back in middle school when they were sent to the same private Middle School. They've been roommates and best friends since 7th grade. No one really knew if that's all they were though. There had been many times in the past couple of years where questionable noises have come from their room but they have both been out with girls and been caught making out with them in different parts of the Warbler Dorm building. The year before Kurt had out right asked them about it at one of the Warblers parties and both denied being anymore then just really good friends before basically, for lack of better words, eye fucking each other.

"Now, first off as you all know Wes has graduated leaving an empty spot on the council. I have taken over his spot as Head council-"

"Please don't tell me Wes has given you the gavel," interrupted Aiden.

"No," said David, "he's taken that to college with him." The boys around the room let out a collective sigh, they hated that thing.

The boys all started talking again. "However I know where I can get one," he said. The boys around the room stopped talking and looked back to David. "I know you all want to catch up with each other but this will be a very short meeting if you just let me talk."

The boys stayed quiet, letting David continue. "First the vacant council spot. As tradition last years graduating Warblers have voted on and picked a new Council member." David turned to Blaine and smiled, "Congratulations Blaine Warbler."

The room erupted in cheers for the curly haired boy as he stood and walked over to the chair next to David.

Blaine smiled but he was still a little hesitant. Kurt has been bugging him with questions about transferring to McKinley and he still wasn't 100% sure on what he wanted to do. He loved Dalton, all his friends were here and frankly he was safe here. That was just it though, he was safe at Dalton but that wasn't the real world, the real world didn't have a no bullying policy so while he loved the peace he didn't know if in the long run it would be better to know what might be coming after high school.

"Second is about auditions. We will be asking you all to hang up 5 fliers each. Make sure all the dorms and main buildings are hit."

Thad passed out fliers to everyone before taking his seat next to David. "Auditions will be held instead of Warbler practice on Wednesday. Everyone will be required to attend. The Warblers are a team and any new additions will be a team decision."

All the boys nodded with a yeah-yeah-we-know vibe. "Fine," said David who could tell no one was actually listening. "Go get coffee, finish moving in or whatever. Just, let's try to keep the dorm clean this year and no fires, Flint."

"Hey that was one mistake and it's not like it hurt anyone."

"We had to sing at halftime for every home basketball game last year as punishment."

Dalton's Basketball team was horrendously bad. They hadn't won a game in 6 years and frankly scoring anything was a big accomplishment for them.

"Hey it wasn't all bad, we got to try new songs."

"For who? No one went to those games, not even the players families."

"It was a mistake, damn it," said Flint before getting up and walking out of the room. The rest of the boys got up and followed him.

"So Blaine," said Nick as he and Jeff walked up on either side of him. "We figured we would never see you again."

"Why do you say that?"

"We thought Kurt would have convinced you to transfer," said Jeff, "but here you are still a Warbler and on council. You're going to have to compete against him at sectionals you know."

"I…I have to get something from my car," said Blaine stopping, "I'll see you two later."

Blaine walked away and the two boys turned to each other, "I give it two days," said Jeff, "And he'll transfer."

"Oh come on," said Nick, "I would think he loved us more then that, 1 week."

"50 bucks," said Jeff.

"You're on."

"Better start saving up those pennies Sterling,"

"Don't even worry about it."

Nick stopped and pulled him into a tight hug. "I didn't think you'd be back."

"And miss all the Warbler's madness?"

Over the summer Jeff's home life fell to pieces. Jeff's parents devoiced and his father left with all the money. All they had left was what his mother had in an emergency bank account that his father didn't know anything about. Jeff and his three siblings, who all attend prestige school had all been left to basically fend for themselves. Jeff's oldest brother, Jonny, who attends Brown University for their medical program has almost a full ride scholarship because of his grades and the fact that he's their star hockey player. What the scholarship doesn't cover he now pays for himself.

Jeff has a full scholarship to Dalton because of his academics and for baseball. Before this year he didn't even know about the scholarship. His dad had always said "a man pays for his own way, without asking for help," but Jeff threw that aside as easily as his dad threw him aside. Jeff's sister Jenna has a partial ride to Crawford Country Day, where she is just starting, for hockey, she had been on the team since 7th grade.

Jeff's youngest brother, Jamie, is still in middle school, 7th grade and attends the same Middle school that Jeff went too. He has no scholarship so Jeff's mother has to pay fully for him, but one kid plus a little for Jenna isn't as bad as 4 kids.

Nick pulled away a little, "it's just that day when you showed up bawling…"

"Don't worry Nicky, I'm not going anywhere," he said hugging him tightly again before fully pulling away and continue walking. "So how's your sister?"

"Annoying," said Nick.

"What did she do now?"

"She wont shut up about this boy."

"I don't see that to be a problem," he said winking at him.

"Apparently he just moved in next door and 'he's just so cute," he said the last part in a high voice.

"Cute boy? What's the problem again?" said Jeff a little too loudly

"Shut up Jeff," said Nick.

"Right, right, our little secrets," said Jeff with a smirk, "anyways continue."

"Apparently he's starting here this year."

"Really?" said Jeff, "what's his name?"

"Sebastian Smythe or something."

"Sebastian like the crab from The Little Mermaid?"

"I guess."

"Sebastian Smythe," said Jeff, "Sounds like an ass. Have you met him?"

"For like 5 minutes right before I left to come here."

"And?"

"Seems like an ass."

Jeff laughed, "let's go hang these up," he said holding up the fliers.

-XxXxXxXxXx-

"I hate history," said Thad as he fell into his seat behind the council's table. "It's never going to change why can't I just learn it once and never again."

"Unless you have a tardis," said David joining him. Thad glared at him. "You know like Doctor Who? The tardis travels in all of time and space." When no one said anything David sighed why am I friends with any of you."

As all the Warblers had filed into the room their was still one person missing, "Where's Blaine?" asked Trent.

Jeff looked to Nick and smiled. "Stop smiling you idiot, it's been 5 days, you already lost," Nick whispered. Jeff's smile faded.

"Anyone seen him today?" David asked,

"He left our room at 7:30 today," said Thad, "something about coffee. I haven't seen him since."

David fell back against his chair and many people sighed and looked to each other. Everyone knew where Blaine went to get coffee that morning, the Lima Bean which means he probably never came back to Dalton. "Hey Trent will you call him?"

"Sure," he said getting up and walking out of the door.

When Blaine finally answered the phone he immediately swore, "Ahh shit Trent, auditions are today aren't they?"

"Yes," said Trent, "Where are you?"

"Lima," said Blaine, "I'm sorry."

"Blaine if you want to transfer to McKinely just do it."

"What?"

"We all love you at Dalton, Blaine, but none of us think you're actually going to stay. Just do us a favor and don't throw us under the bus."

There was a few minutes silence then Blaine spoke again, "Sorry Trent just start auditions without me."

"Bye Blaine," said Trent before hanging up and walking back inside.

Trent shoved his phone back in his pocket just as someone tapped his shoulder. Trent turned to see a tall boy with slicked back hair smirking at him. "Is this Warbler try outs?"

"Yes," said Trent, "You'll need one of these," he said pulling a form from an envelope stapled to a bulletin board, "and wait in this room with the others and someone will bring you in."

Sebastian took the form from him and joined the rest of the boys. Trent crossed the hall and rejoined the returning Warblers, "Blaine says to start without him."

"Fine," said David. "Who wants to go tell them how auditions are going to work?"

When no one said anything David turned to Jeff, "You go."

"What, why me?"

"Punishment for being late to the first meeting."

"Fine," said Jeff getting up. He grabbed the clipboard that Thad was holding out and left the room.

Jeff walked over to the holding room and entered, "Okay guys," he said, "This is how it's going to work, I'm going to pass around the clipboard and you need to write your name," he handed it to the first person and continued speaking, "Anyone whose name is not on the sheet will not be auditioning."

"I will be coming in to get each of you individually. When you enter the other room, you will be in front of all of the returning warblers. You will hand your forms to one of the two warblers at the table and then introduce yourself and tell us you're name and grade and then sing ONE song," he said emphasizing the number one. "After you sing we might ask you questions and you can ask us questions if you have any. Got it?"

"When will we know if we get in?" asked a blonde boy, one of 3 in the room of at least 40 people, Jeff noted. Around the room boys nodded in agreement in wanting to know.

"Well, you'll see."

It was Warbler tradition to make a big deal out of it. The Warblers were a brotherhood, a fraternity and they liked to act that way. All the boys who try out will receive a letter, under their door telling them weather or not they have a call back and then after callbacks those who don't get in will receive another letter while those who do will be greeted with initiation when they least expect it.

Jeff took the clipboard back from one of the boys and headed back into the other room.

"How many people are there?" asked Thad, mostly just out of curiosity.

"42."

"Fuck," said David, "That's going to take all day."

"Not to mention be impossible. Is even half of them are any good we're going to be screwed, there's only 7 open spots."

"Well whatever," said Trent, "Can we just start, I have a paper I have to work on."

"Yeah Yeah Yeah, Jeff, go."

Jeff went back and called in the first person, "Mark Keller."

Mark followed Jeff back into the room and as he sat down on the arm of a couch Mark handed the form to Thad.

"Okay, said David, "What's your name?"

"Mark Keller," he said with a smile.

"Grade?"

"Tenth."

"And what are you going to sing?"

"Teenage Dream."

Trent had to keep himself from yelling at him and Thad looked like he wanted to tell him to leave right then.

"Okay," said David.

The boy was a good singer but only a select few could actually focus on his voice. They all had enough of this song last year when Blaine wouldn't stop playing it.

When the boy finished everyone seemed to come out of some sort of trance they were in. "Okay," said David do you have any questions?"

"No," said Mark.

"Okay," said David.

"You should know," cut in Thad, "No one is allowed to be in extra curricular activities, including the Warblers, unless they have at least a B average at Dalton."

"I know," he said before leaving.

"He has a C average," said Thad looking at the copy of his latest grades, "barely."

"Well he can sing," said David taking the form from Thad and placing it in the maybe pile. "Okay Jeff."

Jeff got up to get the next singer, he also made sure to tell them that, "singing Teenage Dream isn't the smartest song choice."

"Name?" asked David when they got back into the room.

"Tommy Morris and I'm a freshman."

"Okay," said David," And what are you singing?"

"Mr. Brightside by The Killers."

"Okay, whenever you're ready."

When he finished the whole room was silent. "Wow," said David.

"You're form says you auditioned for X factor during the Summer but didn't make it?"

"Yea," he said, "Simon said my voice was to immature."

"Their lost," said Thad, "Do you have any questions?"

"Nope," he said smiling and walking away.

"Holy fuck," said David when he was gone, "Can we just let him skip call backs."

"He could be a completely dud when it comes to dancing though," said Jeff, the honorary choreographer for the Warblers.

"Everyone can two-step."

"NO NOT FAIR," Jeff yelled. "You said we could do actually choreography this year."

"I'm just saying," said David. "Next."

36 people later, and too much disappointment to Nick and Jeff number 36 sucked,, and most the boys were completely out of it. Trent, Robert and Aiden went for a coffee run about 5 people ago but the coffee didn't do much.

Jeff looked down at the clipboard as the guy currently talking was asking question after question most of them weren't even about the Warblers anymore. The next person was a guy named Sebastian Smythe. "Hey Nicky," said Jeff sliding off the arm and basically onto him.

"What the heck," said Nick scooting away a little, "What is it."

"Look at the name for the next guy," Jeff pointed to the name and Nick's eyes widened.

"No way."

"I wonder if he's any good?"

"Yo guys," said David from the front table.

"What?" asked Jeff as both boys turned to face them.

"Comfortable?"

"What?" asked Jeff before turning to look at Nick and realize that they were still really close together and he jumped up. "Next person?"

"Yeah," said Thad yawning.

Jeff walked over to the room of awaiting boys and asked for Sebastian.

"Finally, damn I was about to walk out." Jeff walked back into the room ahead of Sebastian making a "you've got to be kidding me face."

Sebastian grabbed an empty chair and sat on it backwards. "I'm Sebastian Smythe."

"Grade," said David.

"Junior."

"What brings you to Warbler try-outs? We mostly only get Freshmen and only one or two Sophomores never anyone older."

"I just transferred," he said.

"Where from?"

He said some fancy French words no one could understand. Sebastian rolled his eyes, "I lived in France."

"Right," said David, "What are you going to sing?"

"The Scientist by Coldplay," he said.

"Whenever you're ready."

"_Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry_

_You don't know how lovely you are_

_I had to find you, tell you I need you_

_Tell you I set you apart_

_Tell me your secrets, and ask me your questions_

_Oh let's go back to the start_

_Running in circles, coming up tails_

_Heads on a science apart_

_Nobody said it was easy_

_It's such a shame for us to part_

_Nobody said it was easy_

_No one ever said it would be this hard_

_Oh, take me back to the start."_

That was when Blaine finally showed up. Quietly entering the room and leaning against the far wall. Sebastian spotted him almost immediately and didn't look away, making Blaine uncomfortable.

"_I was just guessing at numbers and figures_

_Pulling the puzzles apart_

_Questions of science, science and progress_

_Do not speak as loud as my heart_

_And tell me you love me, come back and haunt me_

_Oh and I rush to the start_

_Running in circles, chasing our tails_

_Coming back as we are_

_Nobody said it was easy_

_Oh it's such a shame for us to part_

_Nobody said it was easy_

_No one ever said it would be so hard_

_I'm going back to the start"_

Everyone clapped for him as he stood up and returned the chair to where is belongs. "It says that you have a scholarship for lacrosse."

"That teams a joke."

"Lacrosse wont get in the way of practice here will it?"

"I guess that's for you to decide."

Sebastian gave one last smirk and left the room, winking at Blaine as he passed.

"Well then," said Thad.

"Nice of you to show up Blaine," said Nick across the room. "Like what you saw," he said laughing.

"Shut up," said Blaine taking his seat on the opposite side of David.

"So how's Kurt," asked David with a smile.

"Fine," he said as a quick memory flickered through his head. _"…__there you sit, cute as ever but still in your warblers blazer," Kurt had said. _

"_I can't just bail on the Warblers, those guys are my friends." _

"BLAINE!"

"Sorry," said Blaine. How many people have auditioned so far?"

"37 of the 42. 24 are a maybe and 13 are a no."

"Crap," said Blaine.

They finished the last 5 people, 4 going into the maybe pile. After that they spent a hour going through the 28 maybe and trying to narrow it down to a smaller number. They ended up getting it down to 22 before giving up.

Over the next couple of days they spent time writing the letters and locating each person's dorm. On Saturday the letters were distributed.

-XxXxXxXxXx-

It was Nick and Jeff's job to distribute each one, which took ten times longer then it should have because they spent most of the time goofing off until they realized they were suppose to be doing something. They would deliver one or maybe two before goofing off again and it would start all over.

They got to Sebastian's door and slide the envelope underneath just as he came strutting up. "What are you doing?"

"Just delivering something," smiled Jeff.

Sebastian looked between them trying to decide weather or not to believe them as Nick and Jeff looked at each other.

"Okay then," Sebastian went to open his door before turning back to the two boys who were walking away. "Hey!"

They stopped and turned around, "what?" asked Jeff.

"You two dating?"

Nick's eyes widened and looked over at Jeff.

"No," he said, "we're just friends."

"And let me guess," said Sebastian, "Your straight too." He laughed to himself before opening the door.

"Is there a problem with being straight," said Jeff back at him confused.

"Of course not," he said, "But you two are far from straight."

"You don't even know us," said Nick.

"No 2 straight guys stand that close to each other you are basically on top of each other."

"We're straight," said Nick.

"Keep trying to convince yourself of that," he said with a smirk, "but if either of you actually decide to be yourselves, let me know," and with that he winked and walked into his room.

In the hallway the two boys stared at the door before turning to each other. They didn't really know what they were suppose to make of that.

In side the room Sebastian found the letter on the floor and slowly picked it up. He needed the Warblers. He needed to be accepted. Maybe his father will pay some sort of attention to him then. Lacrosse isn't enough anymore. He's been doing it for so long that he's dad doesn't even care anymore.

He pulled the letter from the envelope and read it.

"_Dear Sebastian __Smythe__, Congratulations, you have been offered a Callback. All Call backs will be held on Monday at 15__th__ the 3:30pm in the Senior commons. Have a new song prepared, something that will blow us away, please NO Teenage Dream. Please wear sweatpants and tennis or whatever you can dance in. –The Warblers" _

Yes. Sebastian put the letter on his desk and started opening drawers. He pulled out a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt and set them down next to the letter. He wasn't as worried for the callbacks as he was for the original audition. He could dance, he knew that, so if that had a big impact on the finally decision he should be fine.

-XxXxXxXxXx-

When Monday afternoon came the returning Warblers were in the senior commons. Most of them were still in their uniforms. Jeff, David and Aiden were dress in sweat pants and the previous years Keep Calm and Warble On T-shirt.

The three had laid down pretty basic choreography in their eyes for the boys trying out. The boys trying out had 1 hour to learn the choreography and perform it.

Once boys with callbacks all arrived the three boys in sweats started teaching them the choreography. Nick never understood why they all had to be there. They were suppose to be watching how the new boys were getting the choreography and if they got frustrated over it easily or something like that but Nick couldn't find the energy to care. Instead he laid on his tummy on one of the many couches watching Jeff teach them the choreography. The sweatpants he was wearing fit him perfectly. His ass looked great and—wait what? Nick quickly looked around the room making sure no one else could read his mind before quickly excusing himself.

Jeff and Nick might not be exactly straight and narrow, which was their little secret, and they're relationship got a little blurred during the summer but they had promised each other. No actual feelings just experimenting, goofing around and for heavens sake it was Nick's idea, he wasn't suppose to be the one to change that.

"Nicky?" Nick didn't hear the door open but when he looked up he saw Jeff smiling down at him. "You okay?"

"Yea fine," said Nick, "Just, uh, had to make a call." Nick pulled his cell from his pocket and waved it at Jeff.

"Okay, well if you're done we're about to start and David refuses to do it without everyone there."

"Oh right," said Nick. Jeff stuck his hand out for him to help him up and Nick took it.

The second their hands connected it was like electricity pulsed through their hands. The second Nick was on his feet he let go of Jeff's hand and Jeff chuckled a little. "Thanks for the shock."

Oh so Nick wasn't just imagining that, good to know. "Yo Nicky," said Jeff bumping into him a little, "What's up. You're not acting like yourself."

"Nothing, I'm fine," said Nick, "Let's go back."

Nick started walking back towards the door leaving Jeff starring after him. Something was up. "Coming Sterling?" Nick teased.

Jeff came out of his thoughts and ran over to Nick just as he opened the door.

-XxXxXxXxXx-

Inside the room Trent and Flint were huddled together. "I bet they're making out."

"You can't prove that," said Flint.

"Who needs proof," said Trent, "Jeff's been gone for 5 minutes what else could they be doing."

"Maybe Jeff can't find him."

"They are the same fucking person, Jeff knows where Nick is."

"That still doesn't mean-"

"Found him!" said Jeff cheerfully as the two walked into the room.

"About time," said David. "Now can we get started please."

Jeff nodded and took his place in front of the boys trying out along with Aiden as Nick sat down next to Trent. David sat with the other council members and pressed play.

Hardest part about the whole routine was that they were all to be in, warbler style, unison. However only a few were but given they only had an hour to practice they would be giving them the benefit of the doubt.

Sebastian was in perfect unison with Jeff and Aiden a long with a shorter brunette named Johnny and a taller boy named Charlie. They took notes on the rest of the boys as they did it a couple more times and then let them rest.

They disbanded for 10 minutes to let everyone go change and get water before the singing part started.

When they came back from the break everyone had changed out of their sweats or their uniforms and were lounging around in jeans and t-shirts.

Once everyone returned David got to his feet. "This time auditions will go a little differently. Instead of just auditioning for us you will also be auditioning in front of your competition. Now remember there are only 7 open stops and 22 of you. So bring it."

Once everyone performed they were all dismissed leaving the returning warblers. They had all decided that it was best for each person to remember their favorites and their least favorite and that they would talk about it tomorrow since it was almost 9pm and they all still had homework. "Common room after final bell."

The room cleared out. Jeff leaned against Nick half asleep as Trent and Flint walked on the other side.

"Why you so tired Jeff?" asked Trent.

"Couldn't sleep last night," he yawned.

"I'm sure," said Flint with a smirk, "Let's go Trent."

"Night guys," said Trent before following Flint to their room.

"Hey Nicky?"

"What?"

"Do you think they're fucking?"

"Probably," said Nick as he watched the two boys disappear into the dorm.

"I wonder who tops."

"I bet Blaine knows," said Nick laughing.

"Probably."

They walked the rest of the way to their room in silence but as Nick went to unlock their door Jeff spoke again. "Can I ask you something?"

"What is it Jeff?"

"What was wrong out in the hallway earlier?"

"Nothing Jeff," said Nick.

"You're lying," he said, "Even half asleep I can tell."

"I'm perfectly fine Jeff," he said again, "You need to sleep okay."

Nick let Jeff fall onto his bed before collecting a pile of books, "I'm going to go do some homework."

Jeff made a grunting noise and Nick left, turning off the lights as he did so.

-XxXxXxXxXx-

"WAKE UP YOU ASSHOLES!" Trent's voice came through the door loudly, instantly waking Jeff.

"What the fuck," yelled Jeff as he pulled open the door.

"Classes start in 7 minutes."

"Crap," He turned back around gathered his clothes. He threw a pillow at Nick's head, "Wake up Nicky," before disappearing into the bathroom.

When he came out Nick was buttoning his shirt. Jeff opened the door and looked out in the hall to see it was empty. Trent normally waited for them to walk to first hour, since they all had English.

"Crap." Jeff turned around to see Nick trying, and failing, to tie his tie.

"You would think after two years you would have learned by now." Jeff handed Nick his blazer and Nick slipped it on as Jeff's fingers moved to Nick's tie.

He finished tying it and his fingers lingered over the knot a little longer then necessary. "Thanks," said Nick.

"No problem."

"Are you two done or did you want to fuck first?" came Trent's voice from the door. Neither boy noticed that he was watching them but both were quickly to defend their actions.

"SHUT UP," yelled Jeff at him.

"He was just helping me tie my tie."

"Oh yeah because after 2 years you still can't do that."

Jeff laughed at the fact that Trent was right. "Can we just go," said Nick grabbing his book bag and pushing out into the hall.

"Is he okay?" asked Trent.

"No, but he wont tell me why."

"Wow," said Trent as the two started out the door, "Must be big, you guys tell each other everything."

"Not helping Trent."

"Right, sorry. I'm sure it will pass."

Jeff stayed silent for a few minutes before changing the subject. "So anyone you really think should make it."

"What?" asked Trent thinking they were still talking about Nick, "Oh Warblers right, I really liked that Tommy kid's voice. He has some pipes."

"Yeah."

"Mr. Nixon and Mr. Sterling nice of you to join us."

"Come on Ms. Ellery we're only 2 minutes late."

"That's not an excuse. Have a seat." Jeff and Trent dropped into their seats as Sebastian came running into the room.

"I'm sorry I'm late Ms. Ellery."

"Mr. Smythe I know you are new to this school but I'm sure tardiness was not accepted at your old school either."

"I'm sorry but I have a note." Sebastian held out a piece of paper to the teacher and she took it.

She read over the note quickly before looking back up at Sebastian, "Okay Sebastian but let's not make a habit of this."

"No problem."

"Take your seat please."

Sebastian walked back and dropped into a seat in the back row.

"What do you think that was about?" asked Trent.

"Who cares," said Nick, "It's not our problem."

-XxXxXxXxXx-

Sebastian collapsed into his seat and quickly pulled a letter from his pocket. His cousin came to visit him that morning.

"_What are you doing here sugar?" _

"_Hey Sebby," she said messing up his hair. _

"_Stop it." _

"_How's the new private school, up to more trouble?" _

"_What do you want?" _

"_You're mom wanted me to give you this." She held out an envelope that had 'Sebastian __Smythe'_ _written in his mother's hand writing across the front. _

"_Well I better go to school." Sugar started walking out when Sebastian called after her. _

"_Hey, did you get into New Directions?" _

"_No," said Sugar a little sadly. "Dad's trying to find a new coach to coach a new glee club though." _

"_Oh, well good luck with that." _

"_Thanks," said Sugar, "Good luck with the Warblers." _

"_Thanks."_

Now he sits in English class staring at an envelope from a mother he hadn't heard from in a couple months.

_Dear Sebastian, _

_I love you my wonderful son, and I'm sorry that I left. I couldn't handle your father anymore. I tried to take you with me, I did but your father was not having it. I care about you greatly and I know you will love Dalton. I would love to know when your first lacrosse game is so I can come and cheer you on. Please forgive me for leaving. _

_Love your mother. _

Sebastian sniffled a little. "You okay?" Sebastian looked up to see Nick looking at him with a look of concern.

"What? oh yeah," he stammered out, "Must be getting a little sick."

"Duval, Smythe pay attention," said Ms. Ellery.

Nick gave him a small smile before turning around and going back to taking notes.

Sebastian folded up the letter and tucked it back into his jacket. He tired to pay attention during the rest of English class and the rest of his classes that day but he couldn't.

When the final bell rang he was the first out of Math and took off for his room. He just needed to be alone. Just be by himself for awhile.

-XxXxXxXxXx-

"Where's Blaine?" asked David. The final bell rang 30 minutes ago and all the Warblers were sitting in their dorm's common room waiting for the junior to arrive. "Will someone call him."

"I'm here, I'm here, sorry," said an out of breath Blaine as he ran into the room.

"Blaine if you're going to continue to be late or miss meetings entirely we are going to kick you off the council."

"That's okay."

Everyone looked at each other before turning to Blaine. "Excuse me?" asked Thad.

"Give it to Trent."

"What?" asked Trent.

"You deserve it more anyways," he said, "I'm not council material."

"But why are you giving it up?" asked Thad.

"I…I'm transferring…"

"…to McKinley," Jeff finished for him.

"Yea," said Blaine turning to him with a smile

The whole room was silent. "Just because I'm transferring doesn't mean we aren't all still friends, right?"

"But McKinley and New Directions, they're the competition," said Robert.

"So, it's not like I'm going to be giving them any Warbler secrets. The Warblers is a brotherhood, right. That's what we pride ourselves on."

"He's right," said Trent.

"Once a Warbler, always a Warbler," said Nick nodding.

"Thanks guys," said Blaine, "Well I better go pack. I start at McKinley on Wednesday."

Blaine left and the rest of the Warblers looked around at each other.

They all agreed silently to come back to the new Warblers later and huddled, heads together around a table.

Jeff quickly started writing out song names, Teenage dream, Hey Soul Sister, Bills Bills Bills, and so on until all the songs that Blaine sang solo on were written out.

"This is way to many songs to do a mash-up of," said David.

"Well, we have to do Teenage Dream and Somewhere Only We Know."

"And Misery," pipped in Flint.

"Raise Your Glass as well," said David.

"And we should use Hey Soul Sister or Silly Love songs or something for the backing vocals."

"How about this," said David as they continued working.

-XxXxXxXxXx-

"Hey guys," Blaine called as he ran down the stairs toward the boys working. "If you guys want to take a break I was going to go to dinner."

At the sounds of Blaine running down the stairs the boys had all grabbed a piece of paper here and there to cover up any and all evidence of what they were doing. Most of the boys were holding the papers behind the back and smiling up at him making Blaine think they were all crazy and hiding something. "If you guys are busy you don't have to come."

"No," said Trent, "We'll come, let me just take these upstairs." All the boys handed their papers to Trent and he quickly ran upstairs to lock them away, safe, in his room.

It was taco night in the cafeteria and all the boys were excited, apart from Nick who was a vegetarian and made his way over to the salad bar alone.

Dalton was very good at supplying vegetarian options but they didn't do it for every meal, and tacos were one of them.

When the rest of the boys got back to the table Nick was already halfway through his salad. Jeff plopped down in the seat next to him as the rest of the boys filled in around the table.

Small talk took over the table, most of the boys complaining about a class or homework. After everyone had finished eating, Jeff turned to Blaine. "You nerves about McKinley?"

"Why would I be nervous?"

"Come on it's McKinley, do I have to quote Holes," he took hold of Blaine's shoulders and looked directly into his eyes. "'You be careful out there in the real world, all right? Everyone's not as friendly as us.'" Everyone around the table cracked up laughing. Jeff had an obsession with anything Holes for some reason. "No but seriously, It's McKinley you're going to have to wear normally clothes, no uniform. Kurt is going to have a field day."

Everyone laughed again as Blaine's eyes widened. "What am I going to wear?" he blurted out before running out of the cafeteria.

The rest of them followed soon after. They got back to the dorm to find Blaine standing on the front steps looking at an envelope that was taped it the front door. 'To: The Warblers."

Trent pulled it off the door and opened the dorm's door. The boys all gathered around the common room again and Blaine stood on the stairs, not knowing if he should be their or not.

Opening the letter, Trent looked at it before saying anything, "Well?" asked Flint.

"It's our budget."

"That's it?" asked Thad getting up to take a look.

"They cut it, massively. It's only enough to Sectionals now."

"What!" The Warblers all got to their feet and circled around Trent wanting to look at the letter.

"Who did they give our money to then?"

-XxXxXxXxXx-

The next day the boys were all, apart from Blaine, up early and ready to go 30 minutes before classes started, a new record for the Warblers.

"We would like to see Mr. Donaldson."

"I'll see if he's available boys."

Mr. Donaldson's, the Dean, assistant disappeared into the office. They could hear them talking from where they stood.

"No, not now, send them to breakfast."

"These are the Warblers they aren't going to leave."

"Well make them," he said.

"You know what happened last year when I sent them away. The school was shut down for hours."

The boys smiled to each other as they remember what brought on the Teenage Dream performance. Mr. Donaldson threatened to take their performance at the annual benefit dinner for alumni away.

Little did the Dean know they were going to shut the school down again around lunchtime anyways. "Fine, let them in."

The assistant came out of the office with a smile, "Okay boys, he'll see you."

The boys shuffled into the room and Trent instantly started complaining. "Why did you cut our funding? You left us with basically nothing."

"We, me and the board, decided to invest in other activities."

"Why?" asked Trent, "We are the only one's good at anything."

"Yeah, Mr. Donaldson," said Jeff, "I mean the football team only scored 3 touchdowns all of last season."

"Yes, well that aside we have hired a new promising coach that will hopefully bring the football team back to it's full glory."

"That still doesn't explain why you had to cut our funding so much."

"Well boys to be frank you are not the hot shots at this school like you might think."

"We had 42 people audition just last week."

"And that's great but you didn't even win regionals and you tied at sectionals last year."

"So you cut our funding to give to the football team that hasn't won anything in 5 years?"

"We bring in more for this school then any other program. It's because of us you get so much from the alumni," spat Trent

"Mr. Nixon I will not be talked to this way."

"I wouldn't be talking this way if you actually made sense."

"Mr. Nixon."

"Trent," said Flint pulling him back a little, "Let it go."

"You boys will just have to fundraise for more funds, if you need it. I hear you are going up against New Directions again at Sectionals?"

The boys left the office mumbling about payback. They were out in the hall when Becky, the assistant, came out. "Hey boys." The Warblers turned to look at her as she quietly closed the door to the office. "I couldn't help but over hear your conversation."

"So?" asked Jeff.

"He didn't tell you the real reason behind cutting your funds."

"Excuse me?" asked David.

"Yeah, I was at the budget meeting. They gave your fundings to football and lacrosse. There are new scholarship kids on both that are suppose to turn both teams around."

"He told us that."

"Yeah well, he took your funds over a different clubs because he doesn't think The Warblers are good for the school. He thinks you guys are a bunch of rule breakers who disregard the rules on purpose and do anything for attention. He said you guys act like a bunch of rock stars. He figured the fact that you guys didn't give a 'good enough showing' last year at competitions he could use that as an excuse."

"He might have a point about that actually," said David, "But he shouldn't be able to cut funds that are rightfully ours."

"Well he doesn't think they are."

"Well if he thinks he can mock us he's got another thing coming," said Thad, "right boys?" There were noises of agreement around the group.

"Good luck boys."

"Thanks Becky," said Jeff as all the boys left.

-XxXxXxXxXx-

The boys all ditched their morning classes to put finishing touches on the performance that they were planning. They got Abby, the head lunch lady, to let them into the lunchroom and to work on some choreography.

Three class periods later and other boys started filling the cafeteria. The Warblers took over their normal table as they ate and chatted nonchalantly about whatever.

-XxXxXxXxXx-

"Sebastian?"

Sebastian was walking down to lunch when he heard his name and someone tapped him on the shoulder.

"What?" he asked turning around. "Oh Sugar, what are you doing here?"

"Hiya cuz!" she said.

"What are you doing here?"

"Did you get into the Warblers?"

"I don't know Sugar," said Sebastian frustrated, "Can I go eat now."

"No, no, no," said Sugar grabbing his arm. "Guess what?" she was bouncing up and down.

"What Sugar?"

"You have to guess, that's the fun part."

"Not now Sugar."

"Fine," she pouted. "Well Daddy found a couch for me."

"That's great," said Sebastian in a bored tone.

"You'll never believe who it is."

"I don't care Sugar." Sebastian turned and started back towards the cafeteria.

"Shelby Corcoran."

Sebastian stopped in his tracks and turned to face her again. "The ex coach of the only Glee club to win the national championships 4 years in a row?"

"Yup," she said before turning serious, "and she's going to cause problems for New Directions."

"Why?"

"She's Rachel Berry's birth mother and she's the adoptive mother of Quinn Fabray and Noah Puckerman's daughter and she had a brief affair with Mr. Schuster. Not to mention New Directions only has 10 people now and they need 12 to compete."

Sebastian thought about something for awhile before addressing Sugar again. "Can you keep me up to date with them?"

"Sure Sebby," said Sugar. "I better go or else Daddy will start sending cops out looking for me."

-XxXxXxXxXx-

After the boys had finished eating they got up together to throw away their trash. Jeff took Nick's as he quickly ran up to the stage.

"What is he doing?" asked Blaine as the group headed back to the table.

"Who knows," Jeff shrugged innocently.

"Hey everyone," called Nick from the stage. Around the room chatter quieted down but it didn't stop, "Yo listen up!" The whole room died down as everyone turned their attention to Nick.

"We have a problem here at Dalton."

"What is he doing?" Blaine asked again. The rest of the Warbler had started making their way closer to the stage. As they reached the stage Jeff had pulled himself up to sit on the stage as Nick continued to talk. "You see, Blaine Anderson is transferring."

Murmurs filled the room as people started whispering to each other. Blaine was one of the most popular boys at Dalton. He was friends with a lot of the other students and friendly to everyone. Then with leading the Warblers last year, all the returning students know his name.

Nick had taken to crouching down next to Jeff who had taken the mic from Nick. "Our little Blaine is growing up." Both boys looked down at Blaine to see him turning a slight shade of red.

The two boys looked at each other, where's the fun in having everyone's attention if you can't embarrass Blaine a little. "Blaine's in love."

Nick looked over to the boy to see him now a bright red. Jeff held the mic up to him and he took it back. "So since he's leaving we decided to have a little fun."

The Warblers still on the floor had all moved so they were circling around Blaine while Nick and Jeff were talking and had all turned to face him as they broke into the "genagenin" of Hey Soul Sister.

Blaine's eyes widened as he turned around in a circle watching all the boys. "Oh yeah," came from the stage and Blaine looked up to see Jeff smiling and jumping from the stage to join the circle. On the stage Nick started singing the lyrics to Misery over the Hey, Soul sister backing vocals.

"_So scared of breaking it_

_But you won't let it bend_

_And I wrote two hundred letters_

_I will never send"_

Nick jumped off the stage and lead the Warblers into walking around Blaine before straightening into a line and adding a couple of the dance moves from the original performance into the mix.

"_Sometimes these cuts are so much deeper than they seem_

_You'd rather cover up_

_I'd rather let them bleed_

_So let me be_

_And I'll set you free"_

Jeff took over vocals as he started singing the chorus of Raise Your Glass doing the dance moves from regional's performance as the Warblers spread out through the cafeteria.

"_So raise your glass if you are wrong_

_In all the right ways, all my underdogs_

_We will never be, never be anything but loud_

_And nitty gritty, dirty little freaks_

_Won't you come on and come on and_

_Raise your glass!"_

Nick took over the vocals again and sang another part of Misery. Warblers ran up to tables at the part, apart from Nick and starting hitting them, some of the other students joined them as the whole lunchroom was into the performance.

"_Why do you do what you do to me, yeah_

_Why won't you answer me, answer me, yeah_

_Why do you do what you do to me, yeah_

_Why won't you answer me, answer me, yeah"_

The Warblers all stopped in complete unison and pointed directly at Blaine, somehow they knew exactly where he had moved too. Thad, Jeff, Nick and Trent and sang the lyrics in perfect unison as the rest of the Warblers continued singing the 'genagenin' of Hey, Soul Sister.

"_You make me feel_

_Like I'm livin' a_

_Teenage dream_

_The way you turn me on_

_I can't sleep_

_Let's run away and_

_Don't ever look back,_

_Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops_

_When you look at me_

_Just one touch_

_Now baby I believe_

_This is real_

_So take a chance and_

_Don't ever look back,_

_Don't ever look back"_

Thad, Jeff and Nick and the backing vocals dropped out as Trent sang a phrase from Somewhere Only We Know and let just Trent's voice fill the cafeteria.

"_And if you have a minute why don't we go_

_Talk about it somewhere only we know?_

_This could be the end of everything_

_So why don't we go_

_Somewhere only we know?"_

"_Oh crap, my glass is empty_

_This sucks"_

Jeff spoke the first couple of lines before singing the rest, the backing vocals coming back exactly where they left off, directly to Blaine. Jeff put an arm around his shoulders leading him closer to the middle of the cafeteria.

"_So if you're too school for cool_

_and your treated like a fool_

_you can choose to let it go_

_We can always, we can always party on our own_

_So raise your, ah crap."_

Across the room Thad came in, in perfect timing, true to Warbler fashion, with Teenage Dream.

"_Yeaaaaaaaaaaah._

_You make me feel _

_Like I'm livin' a _

_Teenage dream_

_The way you turn me on_

_I can't sleep _

_Let's run away and _

_Don't ever look back,_

_Don't ever look back_

_No."_

The warblers were carefully walking back around the room making it back to Blaine to make a perfect circle around the curly haired boy who looked like he was about to start crying from the whole thing.

"_My heart stops _

_When you look at me_

_Just one touch_

_Now baby I believe_

_This is real_

_So take a chance and _

_Don't ever look back, _

_Don't ever look back."_

The boys stopped and all was silent before they all came in, completely acapella, together for the final part, with the same moves as the first time they performed it. The performance that would change everything, though they didn't know it at the time.

"_I'm a get your heart racing _

_In my skin tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight_

_Let you put your hands on me_

_In my skin tight jeans _

_Be your teenage dream tonight"_

They stopped dancing as they came to the final lines all facing Blaine to see him bright red and wide eyed, just like a puppy.

"_Let you put your hands on me _

_In my skin tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight."_

They ended in their usual stance; feet shoulder width apart and hands behind their backs. The whole cafeteria erupted in cheers for the boys.

Blaine looked around at all his friends before motioning them all to join him in a big hug.

-XxXxXxXxXx-XxXxXxXxXx-

Any and all reviews are helpful. Next Chapter: The Purple Pianos


	2. The Purple Pianos

Author's note: again this is unbeta-d.

DISCLAIMER: i don't own Glee or any of the known characters.

-XxXxXxXxXx-XxXxXxXxXx-

There were two more classes that day but as the teachers soon found out trying to teach anything was basically pointless since everyone was still talking about the Warblers performance. Most of the teachers cancelled classes that afternoon not wanting to waste their time that they could be using to come up with new homework assignments or grading old ones.

The Warblers spent the well needed time off to start work on narrowing the 22 Warbler applicants down too 8, now that Blaine was leaving they were going to need another boy. They normally did the initiation the Saturday after callbacks, which meant they had 3 days. It was going to be a challenge to cut 2/3 of the boys.

The Warblers were all very stubborn when it came to these things. Everyone had their favorites and they refuse to listen to anyone's opinion about anyone else.

"Okay guys I'm going to say a name and everyone who wants him to stay raise your hand okay."

The room nodded and David started naming off names.

After the first round only 2 of the 22 were officially eliminated from the group, no one raising their hands for either.

"Well that didn't work as well as I hoped," said David.

"How about this," said Thad speaking up, "We'll give a name and everyone who wants that person to stay give a good reason why they should be in the Warblers."

-XxXxXxXxXx-

After an hour they were down 5 more boys and only one more too go.

"Okay Sebastian Smythe?"

"He has a terrible attitude," said Jeff, "at the original auditions, when I went to go tell him it was his turn, he acted like we were wasting his time."

"He has the talent though," said David, "He was one of the only ones to get the choreography in time with us."

"And then there's the problem that he's on the lacrosse team."

"That's something we can work around if we have too. We do work around other sports just fine."

"I say yes," said Robert, "He has the talent and the confidence. He could easily take Blaine's spot as soloist."

"I agree with Robert," said Aiden.

"Me too," said Flint, "attitude aside he's probably the most talented of all of them."

Eventually everyone had agreed except Jeff and Nick. "What about you guys?"

"I don't care," said Nick.

"Jeff?"

"This isn't even the final elimination," said Jeff, "So who cares what I say right now, His name is going to come back around again anyways."

"Geez Jeff," said David, "if you don't want him in the Warblers just say so."

"Okay," he said, "I don't want him in the Warblers. He's an arrogant asshole."

"You don't even know him," said Trent, "I'm normally the one that jumps to conclusions."

"You're right," he agreed, "But my first impression is that he's an arrogant asshole who is going to try to wiggle his way into controlling everything."

"You know the council-"

"I know, the council makes all the final decisions but I just get a bad feeling."

"Okay, Jeff, but he is going to move forward."

"Yeah, Yeah," said Jeff shaking it off, "I don't even know why you asked me."

"Okay," said David, "15 boys left, I think it's okay to put it to rest today."

"Good," said Jeff as he stood up. He was feeling a little frustrated for some reason. He didn't know if it was just because of Sebastian or not but he just needed to get out of there.

"Jeff! Wait up!"

Jeff was in such a hurry to leave he didn't even realize that he left Nick behind. "Sorry Nicky."

"What's the deal?" Nick asked, "Big exciting test to study for?"

"No," he said smiling a little, "just had to get out of there. I couldn't stand talking about the auditions anymore."

"I'll say, I've never heard you speak badly about anyone before."

"And why didn't you say anything," said Jeff stepping in front of him.

"Excuse me," said Nick confused, "What did you want me to say?"

"That you agreed with me."

"But I don't know him."

"But after he called us out the other day."

"But he had a point," said Nick, "sorta. We aren't exactly straight."

"Yeah but how he did it was just so…" Jeff groaned, "rude."

"Why is it bugging you so much," said Nick, "I mean, nothing bugs you and something like that you normally play off as a joke. Like last year when Kurt asked us."

"That was different," said Jeff. Nick opened his mouth to speak and Jeff quickly continued, "I don't know, he's just so frustrating to me."

Nick stared at him a couple minutes before taking a step closer to him and hugging him. Nick has never been the best at putting his feelings into words and found singing or actions were just easier. Considering they were still inside the main building he figured singing was probably not the best idea because it would draw a crowd so he just decided to hug him.

"Uh, Nicky why are you hugging me?"

"Because I don't know what to say."

"Nicky, stop," he whispered

Nick pulled away and looked at him, "Why."

Jeff turned him around to see Trent staring at them with a knowing smirk.

"Hi Trent."

"I didn't mean to interrupt."

"You didn't," said Nick.

"Right," said Trent raising an eyebrow, "I'll just leave you guys alone."

Trent walked away and Nick turned back towards Jeff, "Because he didn't think we were together already."

"Who cares," said Jeff, "Besides he likes to think no one knows about him and Flint. So we're even."

Nick laughed and both boys started back towards the dorm again.

-XxXxXxXxXx-

After Dinner that night all the boys helped Blaine carry his bags out to the front of the house. Blaine's brother, Cooper, was supposed to come and get him. Blaine was going to stay with Cooper during the school year since he lives on the out skirts of Lima.

"Bye guys," said Blaine as he set 2 of his bags down outside. He hugged each boy in turn. Cooper had pulled up a couple minutes ago and was waiting for Blaine as he leaned against his car.

Cooper was 22 and a college drop out. He was attending Harvard Law, so he could take over the family business, but he hated it. He was currently working at a local bookstore until he could save up enough money to go back to school for teaching.

"Hey bro," he said smiling at Blaine.

"Hey Cooper," Blaine picked up two of his bags and walked towards the car.

"All of these are yours?" asked Cooper looking at the 3 other bags still sitting near the other boys, 5 bags total.

"Yeah."

"You wear uniform's here right?" asked Cooper but not waiting for an answer. "Why do you have so many clothes?"

"This is not all clothes," said Blaine, This one's CDs and movies and this one's books," Blaine said lifting up the two suitcases he was carrying in turn. "Then one over there is clothes and one is bathroom stuff and more clothes and the last one if anything I couldn't fit into the other ones."

"And your guitar and book bag," said Aiden coming from the dorm.

"If you have anything else," said Cooper taking the rest of Blaine's bags from him, "You're leaving it here."

Blaine laughed, "okay."

Cooper shut the trunk of the car and turned back to the group of Warblers, "have fun this year boys."

"Bye Cooper," they said, not exactly together but close enough.

As Cooper started walking around the car he turned to Blaine, "Mom already sent most of your stuff over, and it's crowding up my apartment. You have to much shit."

"Shut up," said Blaine, before turning back to the group of boys, "Bye," he aid again. He climbed into the car and waved as Cooper drove off.

The group of Warblers turned to look at each other before Thad broke into a smile, "I have a room to myself now," he said before running inside.

"NOT FOR LONG!" David yelled after him.

-XxXxXxXxXx-

The next day, after classes, the boys were sitting around the senior commons. They had to narrow the boys down to the final boys today. Initiation would start the next night and they had to use tomorrow to set that up and deliver letters to those that didn't make it.

"Okay guys, we have to choose the final guys today. We need 8 guys now instead of 7 so that should make it easier."

There were 4 guys that everyone voted yes on and that were in right away. Leaving 11 guys that everyone was fighting over.

2 hours later they were down to the last spot.

"Mark Keller will just be taken out," argued Thad, "he doesn't have the grades."

"Yeah Jeff," said Aiden, "Let's just go with Sebastian, he has the talent and the drive for it."

"Fine," said Jeff giving up, "Whatever."

"Jeff, come on," said Trent, "You're acting like he killed your cat or something."

"Haha," said Jeff.

"Okay," said David, "assuming Jeff isn't going to start freaking out over Sebastian I think we have our finalist so it's time for the best part. Initiation planning."

The boys starting planning but Jeff just wasn't in the mood so while talks of birds and pianos and the color purple was flying around Jeff just looked out the window.

Before Jeff knew it the bell rang signaling the start of dinner. "Okay boys 11pm tomorrow night, common room."

Everyone started getting up and leaving when Nick dropped onto the couch next to Jeff, "You okay?"

Jeff looked over at Nick and smiled, "Yeah, dinner already?" Jeff yawned and stood.

"You sure?" said Nick standing with him, "I asked you earlier if you wanted to dance around during lunch to the Barney theme song while wearing a dress and all you did was wave a hand at me."

"You did? I don't remember that."

"Obviously," said Nick laughing a little.

"You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah," said Jeff smiling, "Look I'm just going to go do some homework since I'm not even hungry."

"Oh, okay," said Nick, "I'll bring you an apple or something okay?"

"Okay, Nick."

"Excuse me," asked Nick.

"What?" said Jeff, "I'm going to go do homework? I have a test tomorrow in science I should study for." Jeff was confused, what did he say that he wasn't suppose to.

"You called me Nick."

"Yes," said Jeff, still not understanding, "That is you name after all."

"No, well yes it is but you always call me Nicky, every since 8th grade unless something was wrong."

"I just have a lot on my mind Nicky, sorry."

"Fine," said Nick, "I'll see you later."

Jeff smiled and started walking back towards the dorms.

-XxXxXxXxXx-

Trent left the senior commons with the rest of the boys. Halfway to the cafeteria he realized he was missing his English book and had to go back to get it. When he reached the door to the room he could hear Jeff and Nick inside.

"You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, look I'm just going to go do some homework since I'm not even hungry."

"Oh, okay, I'll bring you an apple or something, okay?"

"Okay Nick."

Trent had to take a moment for that one missing the next exchanges between the two boys, "Nick?" he muttered to himself. "That's Jeff's voice but Nick? No." Trent had never heard Jeff call Nick, Nick. It's always been Nicky, always.

"…You always call me Nicky, every since 8th grade unless something was wrong," said Nick from inside the room.

"I just have a lot on my mind Nicky, sorry."

"Fine, I'll see you later.

Trent heard footsteps heading towards the door and quickly regained his composure so he could pretend that he was just reaching the door. "Trent," said Jeff as they saw each other. "I thought you went to dinner."

"Oh, yeah, I just forgot my book," said Trent passing them and grabbing the textbook from the floor. "You guys coming to dinner?"

"I am," said Nick, "This one has to study," Nick elbowed Jeff in the ribs a little, trying to be playful.

"Yeah," said Jeff smiling, "Science test tomorrow, you know I suck at science."

"Right," said Trent, "Good luck."

"Thanks," said Jeff before waving and starting towards the dorm.

-XxXxXxXxXx-

11pm the next night rolled around and the boys were ready for the night to beginning. They were all wearing black shorts, and the Keep Calm and Warble On T-shirts. Most of the boys had envelopes in their hands for the boys who didn't make it in. Jeff and Nick however didn't, they would be setting up one part of the initiation that they couldn't do earlier that day.

Everyone had 5 minutes before they were to meet back up again in front of the main building. Once they all met up the real fun began.

Robert picked the locks before the Warblers banged on doors waking up boys and throwing blindfolds over them. "Johnny Roy," then "Charlie Lee," and "Tommy Morris," and "Matt Dekker," then, "Dillon Straus," and "Lewis Reed" and "Oliver Parks." At each room one warbler would go in and blindfold the new warbler and pull them out to the hall. Surprisingly only a few put up much of a fight, Tommy and Dillon were the worst, Either of them would stop yelling and Tommy ended up kicking Robert in the leg a few times that eventually he just picked him up and carried him, which didn't help with the screaming at all.

They got to the final dorm and they were deciding who was going to go do it. "I'll do it," said Jeff. Everyone turned to look at him shocked, "What?"

"Let him do it," said Trent.

"Okay," said David, "We are sending Nick up with you though, he's going to fight it."

Robert went up with them and unlocked the door before running back down stairs. After the fiasco with Tommy, Robert wasn't allowed to 'kidnap' anyone any more.

"Ready?" Nick asked Jeff.

"Ready Nicky," said Jeff smiling. He had a feeling he was going to enjoy this more then he should.

Nick and Jeff counted down on their fingers from 5 before both banging on the door and yelling, "SEBASTIAN SMYTHE!"

Jeff opened the door and the two boys burst into the room. Sebastian was facing away from them and Jeff quickly slide a tie over his eyes. Sebastian fought it, swearing non-stop and moving his head side to side making it hard for Jeff to tie the tie across his eyes.

"What the fuck are you doing!" he yelled, "This is against the law! You can't do this!"

Jeff finally got the tie tied across his eyes but Sebastian was still putting on a show for no one. He wasn't letting Jeff or Nick touch him and had ran himself into his desk and bed now because of it. Eventually Nick and Jeff just backed away and Sebastian realized they weren't doing anything anymore and started calling them out on it. "Where the fuck did you go? What are you going to do next gag me."

Jeff and Nick exchanged looks, as well as they could in the dark at least. Jeff signaled for Nick to stay quiet. Jeff waited a couple more seconds before slowly and silently moving towards him.

Closing the gap between him and Sebastian, he placed a hand on Sebastian's shoulder and quickly started whispering in his ear. "If you'll just calm down and let us led you somewhere. I promise you'll like it," he said the last sentence as seductive as he could figuring someone like Sebastian was more likely to follow him that way.

Sebastian stopped moving and Jeff reached for his arm. He slowly grabbed on to his wrist and pulled him forward. Sebastian let him too. Jeff look over to Nick who was giving him the thumbs up. The two boys and Sebastian meet up with the boys outside and everyone was led into the main building.

The boys were lined up against the wall and each boy had their blindfolds pulled off, "Welcome to Warblers' initiation."

The boys in the line looked at the other boys except for Tommy who's head dropped to his hands, "oh my god, I'm so sorry." The returning Warblers all laughed.

"First thing you got to know," said Thad, "What goes on during Warbler initiation stays between the Warblers.

This wasn't even a brotherhood thing, it wasn't about wanting to keep the mystery for others it's more about the fact that some of the stuff is just plain illegal. Last years initiation, which was Blaine, Aiden and Flint's, they were dropped off in the middle of an empty parking garage at 1:30 am and told that they had to find Pavarotti in his cage somewhere in the city. The only hints they were given where a card here and there with a word on it, one word and most of them were unhelpful. It was at the end of lunchtime that day when they were seen again. They ran into the cafeteria with the yellow singing bird safe in its cage. The returning warblers last year had taken the bird from them and given them their final tasks. "Let the matching bird in Dean Donaldson's office free, only to fly around his office," and "do a performance of The Boys Are Back during dinner."

This year's initiation wasn't going to be nearly as entertaining. "Okay, we have a couple tasks for you this year."

"First," said Jeff stepping forward, "The pianos." There were three pianos that were painted purple sitting in a line in the hallway. "Everything in Mr. Donaldson's office will be taken outside and set up. Everything must look exactly as it did inside his office but just outside."

"Then these three pianos along with music stands, sheets of music and any other music-y things you can find will be set up in his office to look like it all belongs."

"Then finally, at the end you will let the yellow bird that is currently in his office free, only in his office and then bring the cage outside."

"Also you will be singing The Boys are Back tomorrow in the cafeteria during lunch. So plan that out as well. After that you will officially be Warblers."

"Got it?" asked David.

Boys nodded and the returning warblers started walking back towards their dorm, "By the way you have till 6:15 am, that's when Mr. Donaldson arrives and we will be keeping an eye on you. Oh and don't get caught."

It wasn't like the Dean was not going to realize it was the Warblers who did it, but he has yet to realize that this was the initiation for the new Warblers and he could never officially prove it was the warblers because the cameras always went down for some reason when it was going on, so they never got in trouble for it.

Jeff took to studying for his test for 30 more minutes before doing his check of the boys. Hiding behind a tree so they wouldn't see him. He saw the couch and piles of books already outside. Three boys had appeared at the door carrying a bookshelf, Sebastian, Tommy and Oliver. They set the bookshelf down. Tommy went back in as Sebastian pulled out a phone and set it on a shelf and the two boys started putting books back on the shelf. Obviously Sebastian had taken a picture of the shelf before they started taking books out.

The two boys worked really well together and got all the books back on the shelf in good time and went back in, laughing. Just as they disappeared three boys trying to carry a file cabinet came through the door. Jeff left after that, figuring they were doing fine.

"So?" asked Nick as Jeff reentered their room.

"They're fine."

-XxXxXxXxXx-

"This is ridiculous," said Sebastian as he walked back inside the building after he and Oliver finished putting the books back on the shelf.

"Yeah, but just think about it. We wont get in trouble, even if we are caught. At least not serious trouble."

"Why?" asked Sebastian.

"Because it's the Warblers," said Oliver like it was obvious, "The Warblers don't let just one person go down for something, if one person is in trouble they all are. And even the Dean isn't stupid enough to suspend all the Warblers."

And he had a point. The Dean would give them detention every once in awhile but the Warblers would never be suspended or expelled because he would have to do it to all of them. Doing that would lead to terrible consequences for the school. The Warblers aren't only some of the most popular boys in the school and the most looked up to but they are also all in the top 15% of their classes and several of them are on sports teams and have scholarships. And losing the Warblers would lead to losing a lot of the honor Dalton still held.

"Good too know," said Sebastian as Tommy, Charlie and Matt walked by carrying a file cabinet.

Oliver looked at him a little nervously but quickly turned the other way when he heard his name. "OLIVER! Help me out with this?" Dillon was standing by the desk.

"Sure," Oliver ran over to him.

"Okay," said Dillon, "Lets just lift it onto these." Next to the desk was two long board skateboards.

"Where did you get these?"

"They're mine," said Dillon, "I ran back to my room, "I figured it would be easier to move stuff with them."

"And they aren't going to break?" asked Oliver, he didn't know anything about skateboards.

"They shouldn't."

"Okay," said Oliver. They picked up the desk and carefully set it onto the skateboards before easily pushing it down the hall and outside.

The boys finished taking everything out of the room before moving in the purple pianos. Once was placed where the desk one, one where the couch was and then one against the wall where the bookshelf was they started bringing in music stands and sheet music and even a couple of instruments into the room.

Oliver looked at his watch, "Shit guys we got to get out of here."

Sebastian grabbed the bird from out in the hall and carefully let the bird go in the office before following the rest of the Warblers towards the exit.

-XxXxXxXxXx-

6:05 Jeff's alarm went off, it was Saturday so they didn't have any classes that day. The Dean was suppose to arrive any time now and all the Warblers wanted to watch him freak out over his office.

"Jeff," came Nick's voice whining, "Turn it off, please."

When Jeff didn't move to turn it off Nick slowly climbed out of bed and turned it off before pushing Jeff out of his bed.

Jeff groaned once he hit the floor, "ow. What was that for."

"You weren't turning off your alarm clock."

"So you had to push me off the bed?" he asked as Nick disappeared into the bathroom. "You could have done some serious damage!" he yelled after him.

Nick opened the door and looked over at Jeff, who was trying and failing to fix his hair, "you look fine to me."

"No," said Jeff, passing him and walking into the bathroom, "I think I hit my head, what's your name again?"

"Very funny," said Nick as he put his sneakers on.

"Very Funny? That's a weird name. Where am I anyways?" laughed Jeff as he came out of the bathroom to put on his own shoes.

"Can we just go already," said Nick opening their door.

"Who are they?" asked Jeff, keeping up with the losing his memory game.

"What?" asked Nick turning to see Trent and Flint in the doorway. "Oh."

"I don't understand," said Flint. He was half asleep with his arm around Trent's shoulders for support as he leaned his head against his shoulder. Flint was never a morning person.

"Very Funny pushed me off the bed and I hit my head."

"What?" asked Trent confused.

"You didn't even hit your head, you dork."

Jeff started laughing making Nick laugh as well.

Trent looked from one to the other before rolling his eyes, "Let's go."

The 4 boys meet up with the rest of the Warblers and they all quietly left he dorm. They got only as close as they had too to be able to see the furniture outside.

"Where's the bird cage?" asked Jeff.

"They forgot the birdcage?" asked Thad stepping a little closer.

"Thad get back here." David yelled at him.

The door to the school open at the exact moment Dean Donaldson appeared around the school, "THAD," all the Warblers were now whisper yelling at him to come back and he quickly obeyed.

"They're going to get caught," said Jeff.

Oliver was peaking around the door to make sure the coast was clear. The Dean hadn't made it around the corner yet so Oliver didn't see them and took a step out.

"What the hell." The returning Warblers had to work to keep from laughing as Oliver and Sebastian, the only two out the door, quickly headed back into the building with the other new boys and disappearing from view.

They watched as the Dean looked at his desk and bookshelf and the rest of his stuff that was now sitting outside. They could almost see him turning red before turning on his heels and marching to the door. He pulled it open and disappeared inside. "I'll be back," whispered Jeff.

"Where are you going?" asked David after him.

"To watch," shrugged Jeff, "Coming Nicky?"

Nick nodded and followed him out. "Don't get caught," David stressed.

"Us get caught," joked Jeff, "Not going to happen, don't worry."

Jeff and Nick quietly walked up to the building and slowly opening the door. The door the lead to the Dean's office was open and there was a light pouring out, but they couldn't be sure that the other boys didn't leave the light on.

They carefully sneaked in and walked only a little ways down the hall. When they got to a corner someone walked into Jeff, "What the hell," he whispered.

The boy who walked into him jumped about 5 feet in the air and turned around. "oh my god you scared the shit out of me, wait aren't you a Warbler?" asked the shorter brunette boy named Tommy.

"Yes," whispered Jeff, "Now shut up."

"Jeff," Nick whispered quietly in his ear, "Let's just leave we can't have them following us around."

Jeff nodded, bummed. Jeff turned back to the new boys and spoke, "by the way you forgot the cage."

"No," said Sebastian, "we didn't we just ran out of time." He held the cage out so Jeff could see it."

Jeff and Nick knew that they couldn't have the new boys get out the door with them, that was part of the initiation, no help from returning Warblers. It was going to be impossible, they had nothing with them and Tommy kept turning around to make sure they were still there. Jeff turned to face Nick, "what are we going to do?"

"We need to cause a distraction," said Nick. "Do you have you're phone?"

Jeff stuck his hand in his pocket and luckily coming out with his phone.

"Nick grabbed it and turned the volume all the way up, "We are going to have to run for it." Jeff nodded.

He turned to face to face the other boys and taped Tommy on the shoulder, "When I count to three you guys need to run okay?"

"One, two, Three," said Jeff and Nick set off the ringtone. As the new boys ran one way into the darkness, Jeff and Nick ran the opposite, more risky way.

"HEY!" Jeff and Nick heard the Dean the yell after them.

"Come on," Jeff yelled back to Nick. It wasn't that Nick wasn't athletic or anything it was just that Jeff was more athletic and his legs were longer. Jeff stopped grabbed Nick's hand and pulled him along with him. It wasn't that they were worried that the Dean would catch up with them but the faster they moved and got out of there the less likely he was going to be able to put two and two together and identify Jeff, with his hair.

"MAXI!" they heard the Dean yelling. Maxi was the bird's name, Mr. Donaldson must have left the door open when he ran out when the ringtone went off. As much as they wanted too Jeff and Nick fought the urge to laugh and kept running until they reached the door and ran out and all the way back to the returning warblers, where they collapsed laughing and out of breathe on the ground.

"What the hell is wrong with you," said Trent. "The others came out and dropped off the cage and disappeared like 2 minutes before you."

Jeff tried to prop himself up to speak but he was just look over at Nick and start laughing again.

After a good 5 more minutes the two boys had calmed down enough to speak.

"Well see we ran into them once we got inside and you know we couldn't help them so we set off a ringtone and ran, and when we got past the Dean's office we heard him yelling about Maxi, the bird most have gotten out of his office and then we ran over here."

"Well that's great," said Trent, "Now can we just get out of here before we're spotted?"

The Warblers started heading back to the dorm Nick and Jeff following behind.

-XxXxXxXxXx-

A few hours later the boys were dressed in jeans and t-shirts and was just about to head out to lunch. They were talking about past The Boys Are Back performances, since this was part of a tradition, along with letting the bird out of the cage. There was a knock on the door just as they were reaching it. "Oh hey Mr. Donaldson," said Aiden.

"Good morning boys," said the Dean in a tone that said the complete opposite.

"Can we help you with something?"

"Is Jeff Sterling here?" The boys turned to see Jeff and Nick walking down the stairs, late as usual, they were laughing about something. "Ahh Mr. Sterling, can I speak to you for a moment."

"Um," said Jeff looking at the other Warblers, "Why?"

"We found something of yours in the schools hallway this morning and I just wanted to talk to you about it for a moment."

Nick's eyes widened, Jeff's cell phone. He never gave it back. He checked his pockets, since he and Jeff were still wearing the same clothes from earlier and realized it wasn't there.

"What is it?" asked Jeff turning to Nick. Nick shook his head knowing he was wondering about his phone.

Jeff was an impeccable actor when he wanted to be and this was going to be one of those times that he had to be weather he wanted to be or not, he could feel it. "Your cell phone."

Jeff quickly turned towards the Dean with a smile firmly in place, "No way," said Jeff. "Where did you find it? I lost it yesterday and I was going to come talk to someone about it today."

"Really?" asked Mr. Donaldson, not believing it. The rest of the Warblers had disappeared through the door not wanting to make Jeff seem guilty and that he needed back up.

"No doubt," said Nick, "he turned our room upside down looking for it. I got no homework done last night," Nick pretended to laugh at the fake memory, "it was really annoying."

"Well thanks for finding it," said Jeff, "Can I get it back?"

"Of course Mr. Sterling," said the Dean a little disappointed. He pulled Jeff's phone from his pocket and held it out to him.

"Thanks," said Jeff taking his phone, "can I go to lunch now?" Jeff shut the dorm door behind him, the Dean nodded, and he and Nick made there way to the cafeteria.

"Oh my god," said Nick, "that was close."

"I'll say," said Jeff right before hitting Nick in the arm.

"Ow," he said rubbing his arm.

"You asshole dropped my phone!"

"It was a mistake."

"Well you owe me now."

"Whatever you want, Jeffster," said Nick laughing as he grabbed onto his shoulders from behind. Jeff laughed at the old nickname.

They reached the cafeteria and entered, grabbing their lunch before joining the Warblers, "Everything okay Jeff?" asked Trent.

"Yup, no biggie."

The Warblers ate and talked for awhile until Flint quickly spoke up, "Guys, look." He was pointing to a table pushed off in a corner where 8 boys where huddled around a table. Every once in awhile one of the boys would look up and look around before rejoining the huddle.

"They are going to run out of time," said Trent. Lunch officially ended in 10 minutes and boys were already leaving the cafeteria.

"They'll make it," said Jeff.

-XxXxXxXxXx-

"Anyone know the lyrics?" asked Sebastian. Most of the boys had heard the song before but hearing it and actually knowing it enough to perform it was a different story.

"I do," said Tommy, "We did High School Musical last year for our play. I played Troy and that was one of the songs we did."

"Good," said Sebastian, "You can sing then."

"But it's a duet, Troy and Chad both sing."

"Not this time," said Sebastian, "we don't have time."

Sebastian turned his attention to his Ipad that was sitting on the table and started searching for something. A couple minutes later the music to The Boys Are Back started playing. "Sing."

"What," said Tommy.

"Sing," said Sebastian, "Go."

"Just let me listen to it once."

Tommy didn't get the vocals right away but was able to catch on after a few more listens and eventually got the whole thing down. The rest of them quickly laid down a simply beat for the background music and they quickly ran through it a couple times.

"Everyone have it?" asked Sebastian "Tommy!"

"What," said Tommy, he was attempting to find a clock to see how much time they have.

"Do you have it down?" he nodded. "Okay then, choreography."

"We don't have time," said Tommy, "we only have 5 minutes."

"Tommy's right," said Oliver, "I saw them do it last year. They tried to do choreography and it just didn't work. It looked like a big mess. A couple forgot it and it would just be better not to dance."

"Fine," said Sebastian, "then lets slow it down."

The other boys rolled their eyes but let Sebastian talk.

-XxXxXxXxXx-

"They're going to run out of time," said Trent. All the Warblers were now staring at he other table, all conversations forgotten.

"Shhh," said Jeff, "They're getting up."

This was the boys favorite part. Every year the boys would always try to impress the Warblers by doing some crazy arrangement and choreography and it just looked bad, and frankly hilarious to watch. They never learned from the year before.

The boys started walking over to the stage but half way there Sebastian was stopped by a girl. "Whose that?" asked Jeff.

"No clue," said David. He brushed her off and rejoined the boys. He grabbed the mic when he got to the stage. The rest of the boys were sitting on the stage like Jeff was at the beginning of the Warblers' performance, Tommy in the middle.

Sebastian looked like he was going to say something but changed his mind and just handed the mic to Tommy.

Sebastian sat down next to Dillon at the end and started counting down from 3. When he got to the end 7 of the 8 boys came in together with the background vocals.

The cafeteria quieted down as the boys started and it was almost silent when Tommy came in with the lyrics.

"_Take it back to the place where you know that it all began_

_We can be anything we wanna be!_

_You can tell by the noise _

_That the boys are back again!_

_Together making history!_

_This is our town,_

_And I'm tellin' you all"_

The boys sang the whole song sitting on the stage but the whole cafeteria got into anyways.

"_The boys are back!_

_Gonna do it again!_

_Gonna wake up the neighborhood!_

_The boys are back!_

_The boys are back!_

_Climbin' up the walls,_

_Anytime we want!_

_The word it out,_

_The boys are back!_

_Keep dealing with the right_

_When we fight every single time_

_Undefeated here in our house, yeah!_

_We can rock, _

_We can shock,_

_When we like._

_Tonight we're going all out!_

_I think it's time to show how to be a superhero!_

_This is our town_

_And I'm tellin' you all!"_

The Warblers watched on as the boys on stage clapped along as Tommy nailed all the lyrics. Jeff leaned over to Nick and whispered, "this isn't far they were suppose to suck this up." Jeff and Nick auditioned the in their freshman year along with Trent, and a couple other boys who aren't in the Warblers anymore, and their performance of this song sucked. Jeff enjoyed watching last year's performance because it was just as bad as his.

"_The boys are back!_

_Gonna do it again!_

_Gonna wake up the neighborhood!_

_The boys are back!_

_The boys are back!_

_Climbin' up the walls,_

_Anytime we want!_

_The word is out,_

_The boys are back!_

_Here to change the world!_

_To solve a mystery._

_Fight the battle, save the girl!_

_No one can stop us now,_

_We're the ones who make the rules!_

_The boys are back!_

_No need to worry,_

_Cause,_

_The boys are back!_

_The boys are back!_

_Look out now!_

_The boys are back_

_Gonna do it again_

_And we make it look good!_

_The boys are back!_

_The boys are back!_

_Climbing down the walls_

_Anytime we want_

_We're sure that you know by now,_

_The boys are back!"_

The cafeteria erupted in applause and the boys left the stage, smiling the whole time.

The girl who had stopped Sebastian before was back as they all went to leave the cafeteria, probably to get some sleep.

-XxXxXxXxXx-

"Sebastian!" Sebastian turned around to see Sugar, again, smiling a little, "So you got into the Warblers?"

"Yeah," said Sebastian, "Why aren't you at home." The 7 other boys all stood just outside the cafeteria watching Sebastian and Sugar. "This is Sugar." Sebastian said introducing her to the boys. "Now what do you want Sugar."

"Guys." A voice came from behind him and he turned to see the other Warblers walking out of the Cafeteria. David continued, "we just wanted to congratulate-"

"Mr. Smythe," said Dean from the other side of them. Sebastian's head was spinning to many people talking to him from to many different directions, "Can I talk to you for a moment."

Everyone was quiet and stared at the older man. The Warblers looked at each other, trying to decide if they needed to step in, since Sebastian was a Warbler now. "Mr. Smythe, please."

Sebastian nodded and followed him, Sugar trailing after.

They got to the Dean's office and he lead Sebastian inside. "She's my cousin," Sebastian clarified when the Dean tired to shut her out of the office. He let her in and shut the door behind her.

"Now Mr. Smythe I'm sorry I have to tell you this but someone has too."

"What is it, Mr. Donaldson, I would like to get back to the Warblers."

"It's your Mother."

Sebastian looked up to Sugar who was staring out the window before turning back the Mr. Donaldson. "Okay?"

"Your mother is in the hospital." Sebastian turned to Sugar who was currently staring at the little bird, flying around his cage again. The office had all the furniture back to where it was before it was moved out. However there were books and piles of paper covering the desk and couch.

"What happened," asked Sebastian, though he's sure he already knew.

"Your father pu-"

"Nevermind," said Sebastian, "Does Lily know?"

"Yes."

"Then can I go?"

"You don't want to see her," asked the Dean, "we can arrange a way for you to go see her."

"No," said Sebastian, "It's not like she's seriously hurt right? You said she was in the hospital not on her death bed I think she'll be fine without me there."

"Okay then, Mr. Smythe, You may go back." The Dean got up and opened the door for him. "If you change your mind you can always come and talk to me."

"Okay," said Sebastian getting up. "Coming Sugar?"

Sugar nodded and followed him out.

The second they stepped out into the hallway Warblers were surrounding them. Sugar had gravitated towards Oliver and Charlie and were batting her eyelashes and flirting.

"What's up?" asked David.

"Nothing," said Sebastian, "Just a little problem with tuition." As he finished he looked at Sugar to make sure she wasn't paying any attention. "Can I talk to her for a moment?" he didn't wait for an answer before walking through the group and pulling Sugar away from the two boys. "That's why you're here isn't it because my dad landed my mom in the hospital again?"

"I told them not to contact your schools, I said I'll tell you."

"Who cares," sad Sebastian waving that off, "Where's my dad now?"

"I don't know," said Sugar, "I just over heard my parents talking about your dad hitting her again."

Sebastian rolled his eyes. "Well thanks for coming Sugar but you can go home now."

"Okay," said Sugar. She hugged him and turned back towards the direction they came and walked through the boys, "Bye boys," she said with a big smile.

Sebastian walked back to join the other Warblers. "Okay," said David with a smile, now that I have all your attention," started David, "Welcome to the Warblers."

-XxXxXxXxXx-

"Part of being a Warbler is that we have our own dorm." The Warbler dorm became the Warbler's dorm 5 years ago when Warbler alumni bought it for that purpose. "Two people per room."

"We have to share?" asked Sebastian.

"Yes," said Thad. There were two single rooms in the dorm. One normally went to the head council member, but David didn't want it so that one had been empty until Thad took it over after Blaine left. The second one normally stayed empty until the found a reason for someone to use it. Robert currently occupied. "Well let you choose your roommate between yourselves though."

"You don't have to move in today, but the school will want you moved out of your old room by next Saturday," continued David, "We'll give you the tour of the dorm now."

"All the boys left the cafeteria building and headed towards the warbler dorm. As the got there the old Warblers didn't stick around. Trent, Thad and David were the only one's who had too, so the others retired to their rooms.

-XxXxXxXxXx-

"Downstairs is the main area," said Trent. "According to school rules anyone's allowed down here between the hours of 10am and 10pm and never allowed upstairs but no one comes to check on us so we normally ignore those rules"

"Why not," asked Tommy.

"Because the people who are suppose to don't care," said Thad, "As you've probably realized the monitors are senior students that are paid to do it, like a work study program, or they have to because of their scholarship. Most of them don't want to be doing it anyways."

"Anyways," said David, " common areas are down here, I wouldn't suggest doing any homework down here except during finals week. Kitchen's over there," he said pointing, "everything in the fridge is full rain, unless it has someone's name on it. So if you want to put anything in there go for it, just make sure your name is on it. A lot of the boys have bought fridges for their room's and put stuff in there though.

"Make a mess, you clean it up," said Trent.

"Unless you want him yelling at you," said Thad laughing.

"Shut up," said Trent.

"The bathroom is right here," said David taping on a door, "there are bathrooms in each room too."

They walked up three flights of stairs to the top floor. "This is the top floor, all these rooms are already taken, but if you stick with us for next year you'll want to know this. All rooms are first come first serve. At the beginning of the year who ever arrives first gets first choice, apart from the single rooms. There are two single room's. One is left vacant unless needed for a special reason and the second one is for the head warbler." They passed by a room that said head on the door.

"I didn't want the room," said David, "so Thad has it now."

"As you can see all the doors have white boards on them with there names, but I'll tell you whose where anyways. At the end is Jeff and Nick, next to them is me and Flint and that," Trent pointed to an open door, "is Andrew and Tyler, they're pretty quiet for the most part."

Thad started downstairs again as he talked, "The second floor has three bedroom's total and only one open one. David and Aiden are there," Thad was pointing to a room that's door was open and guitar music was floating out of it. "The second single bedroom is there," he pointed to a closed door that had Robert written on the whiteboard that hung on its door.

"I thought you said that one is left vacant."

"I did, but Robert snores so loudly no one will room with him."

"Oh," said Sebastian.

"Anyways," said Trent, "This is the empty room." The door was open and the room was empty except the two beds, dressers and desks.

They walked down another flight of stairs to the last floor with bedrooms, "all three bedrooms are free on this floor. That's about it."

"Remember rooms are first come first serve."

"And welcome to Warbler Dorm," said David.

-XxXxXxXxXx-XxXxXxXxXx-

Reviews are still cool. Next chapter: Changes.


	3. Changes

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of the known characters.

-XxXxXxXxXx-XxXxXxXxXx-

The new boys had all moved in now, Sebastian and Charlie getting the room on the middle floor. There has been one Warbler meeting since the new additions but nothing productive actually happened during it. The new boys had joined the Warblers at their table in the cafeteria and they were all enjoying the fact that there was at least one boy in the house that was really good at one subject so there was always someone to go to if they needed help.

However, apart from Sebastian, all the new boys were pretty quiet. However Sebastian might talk more, well a lot actually, but he never said anything about himself. No one knows he's related to Sugar or that he has a sister. They also don't know the truth about that conversation with the Dean. He hasn't even officially come out yet, but it was no secret to any of the boys that he was gay.

They have on the other hand gotten more info out of some of the other boys. Tommy was really shy, and not the most graceful person. His parents had spilt up and he lived with his dad most the time because his mom traveled. His dad had gotten remarried only the year before and his step-mom, who he got a long with great, is expecting a baby. The Warblers picked up that he was hoping it was a girl because even though he said he didn't know the sex he kept referring to it as a girl. He also liked books as he was always carrying one around.

Tommy roomed with Matt, whom no one knew much about except that he really liked TV and spent most of his time talking about a television episode.

Charlie, Sebastian roommate, hung around with Dillon and Oliver for the most part and all that anyone knew about him was that he had an older sister, whom he was really close with.

Johnny and Lewis shared a room and stayed pretty much to themselves. Only talking when necessary.

Dillon and Oliver stayed pretty close to each other, along with Charlie. Oliver had a younger brother who would be coming to Dalton the next year and Dillon was an only child. Oliver never talked much about what he was into, however he was on the Cross country team and spent a lot of time in the weight room on campus. Dillon was into all the extreme sports, skateboarding, snowboarding, wakeboarding, BMK, anything that could get a person seriously hurt. Talking about those were the only ways people could really get him to come out of his shell. He would go on and on about a particular trick he landed or an injury he has gotten, which apparently there were many.

"It was just gushing blood," said Dillon at the table one night, "It was so cool."

"Dillon!" said Trent, "I'm trying to eat."

"Sorry." He looked down at the skateboard in his lap and spun the wheels.

"Well there's a warbler meeting tomorrow after final bell. If anyone sees Sebastian let him know," said David.

Sebastian was gone, again. He liked to disappear after lacrosse practice half the time. Charlie says he would come back after practice, shower and change and leave. Most the time he wouldn't see him until the next day. No one knew where he went.

Trent stood up after that and grabbed his tray, Flint following behind. They dumped their garbage and went back to the table. They were holding hands now. Trent looked a little hesitant about it, "well we'll see you guys later."

"Bye," said Dillon, obvious.

The returning Warblers all looked to each other before leaning in. The new warblers weren't use to this yet so just watched.

"They are totally dating," said Jeff, "It's obvious."

"Wait," said Charlie hesitantly, "You mean that's not official."

Everyone turned to him. "What do you mean?" asked David.

"Well I'm in the room under them right? They make a lot of noise. Don't you hear them," he said turning to Jeff and Nick, "You guys are next to them."

"No," said Jeff confused, "They rarely make any noise."

"But you're in the room at the end of the hallway," said Thad.

"Yea," confirmed Charlie.

"Well then Trent and Flint aren't above you," said Thad, "Nick and Jeff are."

"Oh," said Charlie, "Well then you guys make a lot of noise."

Nick and Jeff turned to each other before facing the group again. "Anything you guys would like to share with the group?" asked David smiling.

"No," sad Nick, "We just make a lot of noise."

"I'll say," said Charlie, "the other day I woke up to a long bang at like 3am I was expecting a fire alarm or someone to come running into the room to kidnap me again." Everyone looked back to the two boys. They looked like they were trying to remember what happened that morning. "Yeah and then I remember hearing people talk. Something about being able to hear something, I don't know it was quiet."

"That was nothing," said Nick trying to shake it off.

"I'm going to go study for an Math test I have tomorrow," said Jeff getting up, "Bye."

"Watch yourself Lee," said Nick laughing as he followed Jeff out.

"He's joking," said Aiden when he saw the look on Charlie's face.

"Oh, right," he said but crawling back into his shell.

Eventually everyone had separated and headed back towards the dorm.

-XxXxXxXxXx-

"Mom?" Sebastian walked into the hospital room. His mom was sleeping in the bed, her wrist was in a sling and the left side of her face and a pretty bruised.

"Oh Sebastian." Sebastian turned around to see a familiar face walking to the room carrying a clipboard.

"Hello Dr. Tellman."

"It's been awhile since I've seen you here, or your sister," she said smiling up at him, "But I guess that's a good thing."

Sebastian gave her a weak smile. He and his sister have had their share of times in the hospital when they were younger, but neither have been emitted for a couple of years, before they went to France. "Is she okay?"

"Yup," the Doctor nodded, "just a couple of bumps and bruises and then her wrist is sprained, but we're letting her go tomorrow."

"Okay," said Sebastian, "Has Lily been here?"

"No," she said, "but there was another girl I've never seen before about your age."

"Sugar?"

"Yea, I think that was it. Your mother seemed very happy to see her. I can wake her now if you like?"

"No," said Sebastian shaking his head, "I rather her not know I was here." Sebastian still hasn't talked to her since she left and he didn't want to start now. "If I could just hang out for now?"

"Sure Sebastian."

-XxXxXxXxXx-

It was almost eleven when Dr. Tellman came back into the room. "Sebastian it's almost 11 shouldn't you be getting back to school?"

"Yeah probably." Sebastian got up to leave and turned back to the Doctor, "Bye."

"Bye Sebastian, see you soon," she said, "well not too soon or ever again for that matter."

"Like that's likely."

Sebastian's dad was a bully. He could be rude to everyone but he only really lost it when he was with the family. If Sebastian or his sister would do anything against his rules he would lose it fairly easily and would push them down or into things, latch onto their arms to hard or whatever else.

Sebastian was in the hospital a lot more when they were younger but since their mother had convince their dad to let them go to boarding school in middle school they have been there a lot less.

"One could hope," said Dr. Tellman.

Sebastian gave her a small smile, "I better go."

-XxXxXxXxXx-

The next day at the end of the Warbler's meeting David stood to give the announcements.

"First we have auditions for the beginning of the year pep rally. Everyone is allowed to audition and auditions can be a duet or solo." On one of the couches Nick turned towards Jeff and smiled. "Auditions will start Thursday, so have your performances ready. Second next week all practices will be dance camp, so show up in sweats. Me, Jeff and Aiden will be leading all rehearsals."

"Booty camp," Trent said excitedly.

"Yay!" said Jeff giving him a high-five.

"Well that's it for today. Have any questions about auditions you can ask one of the council members and any questions about dance camp can be aimed to me or Jeff or Aiden."

Jeff and Nick got up and started leaving. "You auditioning?" asked Nick.

"I think 6 times is plenty," said Jeff.

"You just don't want to mess up the 36 thing."

"It's our numbers though," said Jeff stepping out in front of Nick in the hallway. "3 and 6 you can't mess that up."

The numbers, 3 and 6, seem to just follow Nick and Jeff around. They were on the third floor in their dorm and they lived in the newest of the 6 dorms on campus. Nick has currently auditioned for solos 3 times, and Jeff has auditioned 6 times. Jeff's baseball jersey is number 3. Nick is number 36 in the class.

"Well I'm auditioning," said Nick.

"Fine," said Jeff stepping out of the way. "Then you should know that they are wanting to do an upbeat song for the pep rally."

"Help me pick a song?"

"I can't," said Jeff, "I have a paper to write for AP History."

"Can't you just help me until dinner."

"Nope," said Jeff, "After dinner I have to meet up with Aiden and David. I have to do it now."

"Okay, fine," said Nick.

-XxXxXxXxXx-

At 5:30 Nick and Jeff left their room. Jeff was walking with his nose in his History notebook mumbling about something. "Jeff," said Nick. "Jeff," Nick quickly grabbed Jeff's arm pulling to the side.

"What the hell."

"You were about to walk into a garbage can. What's you're paper on anyways?"

"The Olympics. My teacher thought it would be fun."

"You love the Olympics."

"Yea, I like watching them, I don't care how they started or why they started and all of that stuff."

"Well I'll help you out," said Nick. Jeff closed his notebook and looked up at him. He pulled the door to the building that housed the cafeteria as Nick spoke again. "Yea, the Olympics started in Grease."

"Well thank you Captain obvious," said Jeff.

Nick started laughing. "What's so funny," said Trent as they walked up to the table.

"Nothing," said Jeff as he turned his attention back to the notebook.

"He's freaking out over a paper," said Nick.

"Nothing new there," said David laughing.

"Hey," said Jeff, "some of us need to keep our grades up if we want to stay in this school."

"ooooh touchy today," said Trent backing away and heading towards the food lines.

Jeff grunted and dropped into a seat.

"You want some food?" asked Nick assuming that Jeff wasn't going to spend the time to go get it himself.

"Sure, just a sandwich or something."

Nick nodded and got in line behind Trent.

"You need to make him relax," said Trent.

"Me? Why me?"

"You're his roommate and best friend," said Trent, "You know him better then anyone."

"True," said Nick, "But I also know there isn't anything I can do, unless I can pay his tuition. You heard him back there he's afraid he's going to lose the scholarship."

"He's naturally smart though, He got straight A's all last year without freaking out so much you just need to show him that."

"What can I get for you hun?" asked one of the lunch ladies.

"Uhh," said Nick before looking at the options, "2 slices of pepperoni pizza and a Turkey sandwich hold the mayo."

"Hungry tonight son," she said handing him two plates.

"The Sandwich is for a friend."

"Homework hitting hard already?"

Nick nodded before walking back to Jeff, "Turkey without mayo," he said putting the plate in between Jeff and the notebook. "Your favorite."

"Thanks," he said picking it up and taking a bite without losing eye contact with the notebook.

Nick looked over to Trent to see him giving Nick his 'I'm right now fix it' look. Nick looked back to Jeff and opened his mouth to say something when David yelled across the table.

"Hurry up Jeff we gotta practice."

"Oh," said Jeff quickly taking a few more bites, "Okay, lets go. Can you get this Nicky?"

"Yea, yea, go," said Nick, "I'll take your notebook back to the room too."

"Oh," said Jeff, "Thanks." Jeff handed the notebook to Nick and followed David and Aiden out of the cafeteria.

"We need to help him some how or he's going to be a pain this whole school year."

"Yeah, I know I have an idea," said Nick picking up Jeff's notebook and looking through it.

"Hey Duval, Nixon," said Sebastian dropping into the seat Jeff had vacated

"Hi Sebastian," said Nick.

"I'm surprised to see you around," said Trent, "you normally dip out after rehearsals."

"Can't go out every night, boys" said Sebastian a little to happy for everyone's liking. "Besides I might be good but even I need to pick out a song if I want that solo."

"So you're auditioning?" asked Nick.

"Of course," he said.

"Oh, well good luck."

Nick and Trent both got up to leave, Trent pulling Flint with him. "You're audition right?" asked Trent.

"Yea, of course."

"Good," said Trent, "Sebastian has a big enough head already, one of us needs to get that solo."

"He'd have to blow us out of the water to get that song. You know council doesn't like picking new Warblers for the first group performance of the year."

"True," said Trent nodding, "we've got this."

-XxXxXxXxXx-

"Trent," said Flint as the two boys got back to their room.

"Yeah," said Trent as he started going through his closet.

"Are we a couple or what."

Trent froze and turned, "I don't know."

"I like you Trent," Flint started, "but we've been in this, whatever this is, for almost a year and nothing has changed."

"And," asked Trent, "This has got to be coming from somewhere."

Flint waited a couple minutes before finally just coming out with it. "Aiden asked me to coffee tomorrow night and I said I'll go."

"Aiden?"

"Yea," said Flint.

Silence stretched between them. "well have fun with that then," Trent said after awhile, "I'm going to go talk to Nick about the auditions."

"Trent," was the last thing Flint was able to say before the dorm door shut.

-XxXxXxXxXx-

"But coffee at night."

"It's Aiden," shouted Trent, "he drinks coffee at midnight."

"They are friends," said Nick, "They've known each other longer then me and Jeff." Aiden and Flint were neighbors when they were younger and together convinced their parents to let them go to Dalton.

"Are you on my side or not," said Trent.

"I am on your side," said Nick.

"Well you aren't even listening to me."

"No, not really."

"What are you doing anyways?" asked Trent looking over his shoulder.

Nick had Jeff's notebook open and his laptop. "The Olympics? I thought Jeff had that paper."

"He does," said Nick, "You were the one who told me too help."

"Yeah I know."

"Now, I'm going to go get the things I printed off and you need to go back to your room or something because you know, Jeff he's going to want complete silence."

"But I can't go back to my room now."

"Well then go to senior commons or downstairs or something, but Jeff is going to kick you out."

"Fine."

"And Trent you really should go and talk to Flint. If you really like him you need to tell him. You're one of my best friends Trent and I love you but he has a point. You're relationship hasn't changed, at all."

Nick headed downstairs, the only printer in the dorm was set up in the common area, and Trent followed collapsing onto a couch. Nick looked over at him, "What, I'll talk to him later." Nick just rolled his eyes.

Jeff, Aiden and David showed up a few moments later. "Hey Trent," said Jeff.

"Hey Jeff. Your husbands at the printer."

"Shut up," said Jeff before throwing a pillow at him.

"Jeff!" Nick basically skipped up to him. "Hold out your hands," Jeff did and Nick dropped a huge stack of papers into his hands.

"What is this?"

"Research," said Nick smiling, "I found a couple of really good websites plus some others. It should be in some sort of order. All the websites are on the bottom of the page so you can cite them if you have too and I wrote down the two really good websites so you can look at them for yourself."

Jeff looked at the stack of papers before hugging Nick, "Thank you," he whispered.

"No problem," said Nick.

"MARRIED," Trent and Aiden shouted at the same time. Aiden and David laughed and Trent just glared at Aiden.

"Shut up," said Nick and Jeff at the same time.

"Well I'm just going to go before this unison thing becomes a problem," David said before disappearing.

Jeff and Nick left afterwards leaving Aiden and Trent. "Well see you later Trent." Trent didn't say anything so Aiden just left walking up to Flint's room to talk to him.

-XxXxXxXxXx-

"I don't think I can do this," said Flint, "I never wanted to hurt him."

"What did you think was going to happen?"

"I wanted him to get his act together. I wanted him to tell me he didn't want me to go out with you. I wanted him to say he wanted to be a real couple, like go on dates and kiss in public and stuff but no." There were a few minutes of silence before Flint spoke again, "I really like him Aiden."

Aiden gave a week smile before lower his gaze from Flint. "You know I was really happy to help you with his," he started, "but not because you're my best friend."

"I don't understand," said Flint.

"Maybe Trent not getting his shit together is a good thing."

"What?" asked Flint confused, "How is that a good thing?"

"Maybe you can move on now," he said slowly, "I like you, Flint, a lot."

"What?" asked Flint, no way did he hear that right.

"I like you Flint, and I have for awhile. I just didn't know how to tell you. I understand if you want to forget about the date and go make up with Trent."

Flint spent a while thinking before turning to Aiden and shaking his head, "No, I said I'll go with you and I will."

"I don't want you to go just be-"

"Shut up Aiden I want too."

"Really," said Aiden. Flint nodded. "Awesome, so tomorrow?"

"Yea."

-XxXxXxXxXx-XxXxXxXxXx-

Reviews are awesome. Next Chapter: Troubles.


	4. Troubles

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.

-XxXxXxXxXx-XxXxXxXxXx-

"Welcome to auditions boys," said David standing behind the table. "Me and Thad will be deciding who gets the solo since Trent is auditioning as well."

"We'll call you up one by one to sing for us. Tell us the song and the artist before you sing please."

"Got it?"

Confirming yeses went around the group and David looked down at the list of 5 boys, "Trent you can go first."

Trent stood from the table and walked to stand in front of the two council members.

"If I Ain't Got You by Alicia Keys." His eyes flickered to Flint before resting on the council and starting to sing.

Nick and Jeff were sitting on the couch across from Flint and were watching him turn slightly red and fiddle with his uniform. Nick looked over at Aiden and he was looking away from everyone and paying way to much attention to his fingers.

"…_Some people want diamond rings_

_Some just want everything_

_But everything means nothing_

_If I ain't got you, yeah_

_If I ain't got you with me baby_

_So nothing in this whole wide world don't mean a thing_

_If I ain't got you with me baby"_

The whole room, appart from Aiden, started clapping and Trent bowed before sitting behind the council table again.

David and Thad made a couple of notes before David announced the next soloist, "Flint."

Flint got up slowly and moved to face the council. "Um, I'm going to sing Price Tag by Jesse J."

Flint hesitated for a couple of minutes before motioning or the pianist to start playing, they always used backing tracks or instruments during auditions. Flint was focused on something else completely and ended up missing where he was suppose to come in. The piano player stopped and looked at Flint who shook his head a little and looked back to the council, "I'm sorry I can't do this," and ran out of the room.

Everyone in the room got really quiet. No one ran after him until Jeff finally got up and went to follow.

Jeff and Flint weren't really close. They were friends but they really only hang out together with a group but Jeff didn't want to leave him out there by himself.

He found Flint sitting on the floor just down the hall. "Hey," he said sitting down next to him.

"Hi," Flint said sadly.

"What's up," he said, "Why did you choke, you never choke."

"I just decided I didn't want to audition anymore."

"Oh come on," said Jeff, "I'm not that stupid. I saw you during Trent's song, what's going on with you two." Flint didn't say anything. "Everyone knows something is going on."

"Nothing is," said Flint to loudly, he composed himself a little and spoke again. "nothing is going on, nothing has and nothing will and that's the problem. You all think something is going on and while I know Trent wants something to be he seems determined not to prove you guys right and it's ruining everything. He pulls me around like I'm a puppy but he rarely talks to me anymore. I want a boyfriend not a master. Frankly, right now, I would give anything for Trent to just treat me like a friend."

"Have you tried talking to him?"

"Yes, but he always makes up an excuse and runs away."

"That doesn't sound like Trent."

"I know," Flint agreed, "that's why when Aiden asked me out I figured why not Trent probably wouldn't even care."

"But apparently he does?"

"Yeah, but you know what I'm kind of excited."

"That's good."

They sat out there in silence for a few moments before Jeff spoke again, "Aren't you nervous?"

"About what?"

"Ruining your friendship, I mean you and Aiden are best friends aren't you worried that if you do get together and then break up it would ruin that."

"Not really," said Flint, "I mean we are best friends first and it is only a date." Jeff smiled a little. "Need your own boy advice Jeff."

"No," said Jeff flatly, " I'm strai-"

Flint laughed, "You think people believe that? Not with how you look at Nick."

Jeff shook his head, "Want to go back now?" he asked wanting to drop the subject.

"Sure," said Flint laughing.

They reentered the room as Oliver was taking a seat to applause.

Flint retook his seat across from Nick, and Jeff sat down next to Nick. Nick instantly turned to him and punched him in the arm, "you missed my song you asshole."

"Owe," said Jeff rubbing his arm. "It's not like I haven't heard you sing before."

"So."

"Are you two done?"

Nick and Jeff turned to face David. "Sorry."

"Okay, so Flint where you going to audition or not?"

"No," said Flint.

"Well then we just have one more person," Thad looked down at the list, "Sebastian."

"Runaway Baby by Bruno Mars."

"_Well looky here looky here_

_Ah what do we have?_

_Another pretty thang ready for me to grab_

_But little does she know_

_That I'm a wolf in sheeps clothing_

'_Cause at the end of the night_

_It is her I'll be holding"_

Sebastian traveled around the room as he sang. He stopped a few times in front of different boys. All the boys he stopped in front of were new boys to the group. Sebastian seemed to have a lot of influence over them.

"_I love you so_

_That's what you'll say_

_You'll tell me_

_Baby baby please don't go away_

_But when I play, I never stay_

_To every girl that I meet here this is what I say:_

_Run run run away, run away baby_

_Before I put my spell on you_

_You better get get get away get away darling_

'_Cause everything you heard is true_

_Your poor little heart will end up alone_

'_Cause lord knows I'm a rolling stone_

_So you better run run run away run away baby"_

Sebastian did however stop in front of Jeff a couple times as well. Singing directly at him. Around the room boys would exchange looks with each other. It wasn't a secret that Jeff didn't really like Sebastian. Jeff didn't pay much attention to Sebastian as he sang and next to him Nick was watching Jeff.

"_Well let me think let me think_

_Ah what should I do?_

_So many eager young bunny's_

_That I'd like to pursue_

_Now even now they eating out the palm of my hand_

_There's only one carrot and they all gotta share it_

_I love you so_

_That's what you'll say_

_You'll tell me_

_Baby baby please don't go away_

_But when I play, I never stay_

_To every girl that I meet here this is what I say:_

_Run run run away, run away baby_

_Before I put my spell on you_

_You better get get get away get away darling_

'_Cause everything you heard is true_

_Your poor little heart will end up alone_

'_Cause lord knows I'm a rolling stone_

_So you better run run run away run away baby"_

Sebastian finished with a smirk and sat back down to the applause around the room.

"Okay," said Thad, "you all did great. David and I will be picking the soloist tonight and we'll announce who it is tomorrow."

"And before we let you guys go there is one announcement we forgot earlier. This year the pep rally will be combined with Crawford."

"Yes," said Robert. Robert's girlfriend of 2 years went to Crawford and even though Crawford was Dalton's sister school they didn't get to see much of each other.

"But," David started again looking between Robert and Tyler, whose girlfriend also went to Crawford, "you will all be required to be with the Warblers until after our performance." Robert's face fell a little. "Sorry."

"And remember guys we will be starting dance camp next week where we'll be learning the choreography for the pep rally."

"That's it guys."

The Warblers started emptying out of the room. Nick and Jeff were the first two out followed closely by Sebastian. "Hey Sterling wait up."

"What do you want Sebastian," said Jeff turning to face him.

"Just wanted to let you know that you look good today," Sebastian's hand came up to straighten the collar on Jeff's Blazer. Jeff swatted his hand away and fixed his collar, which was fine before Sebastian even touched it. Sebastian smirked and winked before walking away.

"I hate him," said Jeff.

"I know," said Nick.

Nick knew just how annoying Sebastian was to Jeff, because he would talk about it after he did something for an hour, but Nick still couldn't help but get a little jealous. He would never admit it, to anyone, of course. The fact that Sebastian could get more feelings and response, even though it was negative, made him almost mad. For some reason Nick wanted Jeff to get a reaction, to see him and just want to go on for hours like he did with Sebastian, and it just really got to him that that didn't happen.

"So," started Jeff again after a few minutes of silence, "What did you end up singing?"

"Livin' on a Prayer by Bon Jovi."

"Nice, you probably killed it."

"Well you'll never know now."

"You should have told them to wait."

"So this is my fault now."

"Yes, yo-"

"JEFF!"

Jeff turned to see David standing outside the senior commons. "What!" he yelled back.

"We need to choreograph."

"You picked a singer already?"

"No, but the song we are thinking will work for the final two so come on."

"Okay," said Jeff before turning back to Nick, "See ya later Nicky."

"Bye."

-XxXxXxXxXx-

"So you were talking to Flint during auditions," started Aiden as the boys walked out to the warehouse.

"Yeah," said Jeff after a while.

"What were you talking about?"

"Nothing really," said Jeff, "but you should know he's excited for your date."

Aiden smiled. "Guys, come on," said David.

"We're coming," said Jeff, "Geez we are a whole 5 steps behind you."

-XxXxXxXxXx-

The next day Jeff dropped into his seat in science right as Sebastian walked through the door. "You have got to be kidding me," he mumbled.

Sebastian smirked and dropped into the open seat next to Jeff.

"Okay class we have a new student who has transferred into this class. Sebastian Symthe."

"You're staying here?" asked Jeff.

"Yup, aren't you lucky."

"I wouldn't go as far as even saying I was content with it."

"Ouch," said Sebastian sarcastically.

"Okay, class," the teacher announced, "today we will be watching a movie, Make sure you pay attention you never know if I will test you on it."

Jeff crossed his arms and leaned back against his chair.

Sebastian however leaned towards him and whispered into his ear, "I can see right through you, you know. You're threatened by me."

"Excuse me?"

"You like me but you're afraid to admit it."

"No I don't, believe me."

"You'll change your mind, eventually and you'll come to me."

"First," whispered Jeff turning to look at the boy, "I'm straight, second even if I was gay you would be the last boy I'd go to."

"Oh please, no one believes that you're straight. You're probably the gayest person, next to Trent, in this school. And who would you go to? Your friend Nick, like he would come out for you. He's more determined to stay straight then you."

Jeff had looked at him and all he saw was Sebastian's smug face and Jeff couldn't hold in his angry anymore. His hand made contact with Sebastian's face and the whole class turned around at the sound of the slap.

"Mr. Sterling! Hallway now."

Jeff stood and walked out to the hallway. "You know the rules of the school Mr. Sterling, no bullying."

"I know, Mr. Dartsmen."

"I'm going to have to send you to the Dean's office."

"I know."

"Okay, go get your stuff and head on down."

Jeff walked back into the room and walked to his stuff.

"You have an arm," whispered Sebastian, "I'm sure you like it rough right."

Jeff turned to him eyes wide, "don't make me slap you again."

"That's one way to get kicked out of the school."

-XxXxXxXxXx-

"Mr. Sterling come on in," said the Dean, "Now you're a good kid what is this I hear about you slapping another student?"

"I'm sorry Mr. Donaldson, it was an accident. I wont happen again."

"You better make sure of it Mr. Sterling or you will be expelled."

"I promise."

"Okay then, I want you to go to your room for the rest of the day, you can return to your classes tomorrow."

Jeff grabbed his books and left. He opened the door from the office area and saw Nick standing there. "Shouldn't you be in class?"

"I wanted to make sure you weren't getting expelled."

"Thanks," said Jeff, "but you should go back to class. I'll see you at the Warblers meeting."

"You mean Math?"

"Nope," said Jeff, "I'm not allowed to go to any more of my classes today."

"Oh."

"Yup," said Jeff, "At least I can do some homework. Now go back to class, Nicky."

"Okay," nodded Nick before turning and heading back to his art class.

Jeff watched him disappear around the corner before heading back to the dorm room. Science would be over by the time he got there so he really only had 2 classes he would be missing.

-XxXxXxXxXx-

"You think he'll be in math?" asked Trent as he and Nick walked to Math.

"I don't know," he said.

"Hey Duval," said Sebastian passing them, "where's your boyfriend."

Nick rolled his eyes, "Jeff is in his room for putting that on your face."

Sebastian's cheek was slightly purple where Jeff hit him. Sebastian turned and stopped just a couple of inches in front of Nick, "You think that boy scares me you're wrong if anything it turns me even more on." Sebastian turned to walk away. Trent stared after him not believing he heard Sebastian right.

"You really think you have any chance with him?"

"Look here Duval," said Sebastian from a few feet away. "I know you're jealous of me."

"You wish," said Nick.

"I know," said Sebastian. "You should have seen your face yesterday when I was singing to Jeff. You wish you could do that."

"Shut up," said Nick before shoving Sebastian backwards.

"Duval!"

Nick turned to see Ms. Ellery watching him with her hands on her hips. "You know the rules Mr. Duval, Head on down to the Dean's office. I'll call him."

"Ms. Ellery that is totally unnecessary," said Sebastian. Nick and Trent stared at Sebastian in shock. "We were just messing around. I'm fine."

"Fine," said Ms. Ellery, "Don't let me see you guys messing around like that again."

"Promise," said Sebastian with a sweet smile.

Ms. Ellery walked back into her classroom and Sebastian looked back to Nick. "You're welcome," he whispered as he walked around him.

Nick's skin was crawling. He's never felt like this. All he wanted to do was punch something. He turned instantly on his heels and walked back the other way.

"Where are you going?" yelled Trent after him.

"Somewhere else."

-XxXxXxXxXx-

Jeff had spent the first hour attempting to do homework but instead ended up striping off his uniform and was lying on his bed in only his boxers, figuring Nick wouldn't be back until after the meeting, and reading a book.

Nick walked around campus for only a few minutes before deciding to just go back to his room.

"Whoa."

Jeff looked up and saw Nick staring and quickly grabbed a blanket. "What the fuck! Why are you here?"

Nick blushed slightly, making Jeff smile a little. "I didn't want to go to math."

Jeff grabbed a pair of sweat pants from the floor and pulled them on. "Oh."

"I saw Sebastian though," he said, "His cheek is turning purple."

"Good," said Jeff, "He deserves it."

"Yeah," Nick agreed.

He stripped off his own blazer and button down shirt before grabbing his own pair of sweatpants and disappearing into the bathroom to change. He dropped his pants with the rest of his uniform when he came out and grabbed a t-shirt to pull over his bare chest.

He sat on his bed and pulled his bag towards him. After a few minutes of silence Jeff spoke, "why didn't you feel like going to math?"

"Sebastian," was the only thing Nick said. Jeff just nodded.

-XxXxXxXxXx-

"Okay guys," said David, "Wait, where's Nick and Jeff."

"Fucking," said Sebastian and everyone in the room turned to him with a look of shock on their face.

"Shut up!" said Nick and Jeff at the same time as they walked through the door.

Trent looked over at David and David nodded. Earlier that day, right after Nick left Trent to go 'somewhere else' Trent texted David.

"_if you know what's good for the Warblers you wont give the solo to Sebastian.- Trent"_

"_I'll disqualify myself if I have to, just don't give it to Sebastian – Trent."_

"_Why not? – David"_

"_I'm sure you heard Jeff was sent to the Dean. – Trent"_

"_Yes – David"_

"_Nick was just almost sent to the Dean too, for pushing Sebastian. – Trent."_

"_How should that affect anything? – David."_

"_Jeff's the choreographer you need him for the pep rally and he'll back out if you pick Sebastian. I know he will. – Trent._

"_I'll think about it. We can't make all decisions based on those two. – David"_

"GUYS!" yelled David. The everyone in the room's attention slowly came back to David. "We know you all have homework or practice or something else you could be doing so we'll make this quick."

"We decided to give the solo to Nick," said Thad.

Everyone clapped for him, including Sebastian. "Good job," said Jeff.

"And we'll be singing Uptown Girl by Billy Joel, so get familiar to the song if you don't already know it."

"Jeff, Aiden you're with me, the rest of you can go." The boys all spilt ways, some to go to practices others to their rooms to do homework.

Nick walked a little ways with Trent, "congratulations," Trent said, "It's about time."

"Thanks," said Nick, "Hey I've got to go check on something I'll talk to you later okay?"

"Okay," said Trent walking away.

Nick made his way around to Jeff's history class and then the two other classes he missed getting all of his homework for him and then going back to their dorm to start on his own.

-XxXxXxXxXx-XxXxXxXxXx-

Reviews are cool. Next Chapter: Dance Camp & Pep Rally.


	5. Dance Camp & Pep Rally

Authors Note: Everyone who has read this so far thank you. It really means a lot to me.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.

-XxXxXxXxXx-XxXxXxXxXx-

"Okay guys we are going to start with the basic stuff," said Jeff with a huge smile on his face.

"And by basic he means the chorus," said David.

Jeff and Aiden started placing the others in the correct spots, leaving open spots for David, Aiden and Jeff to be later. "Now these are the spots that you will be in so remember this."

The three boys stood in front of them facing the mirror that covered one of the Warehouse walls. "We'll show you the whole chorus and then we'll break it down, so pay attention," said David before turning around.

Jeff stood in the middle keeping beat by snapping before starting to count, "5, 6, 7, 8," and started dancing in unison as the others watch.

"Okay guys," started Jeff afterwards, "It starts with a kick ball change."

-XxXxXxXxXx-

"So what do you think?" asked Jeff as he walked back to the dorm with Nick.

"About what?"

"The choreography," said Jeff, "what else?"

"Oh, right," he said. Nick liked to dance but he wasn't nearly as into it as Jeff was. He also didn't look at choreography as good or bad but more as if it was easy for him to do or not and it was. "Yeah, Jeff it's great."

"Good," said Jeff beaming, "I have this idea for the instrument break during the song but I haven't told David or Aiden yet."

"I'm sure they'll agree with you."

"I hope so," he said still beaming, "this is so exciting."

"I can tell," Nick laughed a little, "you're bouncing up and down."

"I just love it Nicky," said Jeff, "I want to dance forever."

Nick smiled he knew how Jeff was feeling after all. Nick felt just as passionate about acting but before he could say anything Jeff spoke again, "I want to go to Julliard Nicky."

"What?"

"I know we agreed to go to California but Julliard is the best dance school in the country," he said before quickly adding, "and they have a really good acting program."

"But…But we agreed on California."

"Yeah when we were 14 and did we even have a reason then other then sun and beach."

"Maybe not then," said Nick, "But now, yea it's the perfect place for me to be."

"But what am I suppose to do in California."

"It's not like there isn't dance companies and dance school's in LA."

"Just like there isn't any opportunities for you New York," said Jeff, "There's Broadway and with your singing and dance ability you'd be cast no problem."

"Who says I want to do Broadway."

"You love Broadway."

"I love watching Broadway musicals."

"I heard you the other day looking at some website talking about how you would be perfect for a role in a new Broadway musical."

"Why should I have to give up what I want."

"You shouldn't," said Jeff, "But neither should I."

"I wasn't asking you too," Nick said before turning and heading back the way they came.

"NICKY!" Jeff yelled after him but Nick didn't turn around.

-XxXxXxXxXx-

Sebastian was just around the corner when Nick and Jeff started arguing. He heard Jeff call after Nick before revealing himself. "Trouble in paradise?" he asked Jeff.

"Leave me alone Sebastian."

"Hey," said Sebastian, "before you jump down my throat again I just wanted to see if you wanted to come out tonight."

"Really?" asked Jeff, "You've got to be joking if you think I'd go anywhere with you."

"I just thought you would like to get out of here for once and forget about the homework and Warblers and whatever, but never mind."

"Why would going with you make me forget about all that."

"I was trying to be nice," said Sebastian, "if you ever change your mind let me know."

Sebastian walked away and Jeff noticed that he wasn't wearing the school uniform anymore but instead he was wearing black skinny jeans with a striped short sleeve shirt and suspenders hanging from his pants.

Jeff turned in a huff and walked back to his room.

Nick came back an hour later but neither boy talked to each other the rest of the day.

-XxXxXxXxXx-

The next day during dance camp was awkward and everyone knew something wasn't right between Nick and Jeff. The tension between them filled the air. Jeff tried to teach Nick the dance moves without really talking to him.

"Guys," said David, "We have today and tomorrow to learn this and get it down so get your act together."

"Okay Nick, just follow my lead," said Jeff. As Aiden placed the other boys throughout the room.

"5, 6, 7, 8. Uptown girl, she's been living in a white bread world." Jeff said the words along with the moves.

"Got it?" Jeff asked.

"I think so," said Nick.

"Okay," said Jeff, "Let's start from the top."

Aiden and David who were working with the rest of the guys to make sure they all moved at the right time to the right spot got in their spots and Jeff got behind Nick with David.

"If you'll sing Nick, it would help," said Jeff.

"Whatever you want Jeff," said Nick sarcastically.

Jeff counted them in and they started.

When they finished they were all clapping for themselves and some of them were exchanging hugs.

"They got it," said David, "right Jeff?"

"Yeah," said Jeff smiling, "But can we do it again I want to see it once with Nick stepping out at the end."

"What?" asked Nick turning from Trent after hearing his name, "Did I do something wrong?"

"No," said Jeff, "It was perfect but I want to see what it would look like if you stepped out at the end. So once we all stop I want you to wait 4 counts then step out about 2 or 3 feet from the rest okay."

"Fine," said Nick.

"Okay," said Jeff, "Guys let's take it after the dance break."

They finished the ending and Jeff, Aiden and David circled up, "totally better like that right?" asked Jeff.

"Yeah," said David, Aiden nodded in agreement.

Jeff turned back to face the group, "okay guys we're going to keep it like that. Okay Nick?"

Nick nodded.

"Okay, guys," said Trent. "We need to work on the harmonies."

-XxXxXxXxXx-

"Hey guys," said David, "today is the day of the pep rally as you all know. We're just going to run through the whole thing a couple of times then we have to meet up with the other groups to do a run through of the whole thing. The pep rally will be talking place at the outside stage."

"Because of the run through some of the Crawford girls will be here for dinner."

"And Robert if Renee is here then eat with her we don't care," said Trent.

"But we will all meet up at 5:45 ready and in uniform behind the stage."

"Got it?" Boys around the room nodded and David gestured to Jeff.

"Let's start from the beginning," said Jeff happily.

The boys ran through the number a couple of times before they ran out of time.

-XxXxXxXxXx-

"ROBERT!" The boys were walking down to the stage area when a girl behind them yelled.

All the boys turned to see Renee running towards them. Another girl, a taller brunette was following behind. None of the boys saw Sebastian's expression when he saw her.

"Renee." All the boys stopped as Robert and Renee met with a hug and a kiss. "I missed you."

"I missed you too."

"How cute," said the girl sarcastically finally reaching the boys.

Renee laughed a little, "guys this is my friend Lily."

The boys nodded or said Hi quickly before they all started walking down to the stage again.

"Can I talk to you for a minute," said Sebastian pulling the brunette girl away from the group.

"What the hell," she said, "oh hey little bro long time no talk."

"What are you doing here."

"The pep rally duh."

"Only the girls apart of it are suppose to be here now."

"Good thing I'm in the Glee club now then."

"You have got to be kidding me."

"You wish little bro."

"Stop saying that."

"Why? It's true."

"You're only older by 2 minutes."

"It's still 2 minutes," said Lily, "But anyways we better go join the other's or they'll get suspicions."

Sebastian and Lily rejoined the group right as they were getting to the stage area.

"Oh nice of you guys to join us," said Alex. Alex is last year's junior class president.

"Oh hush," said Trent, "we're here now lets just get on with this."

-XxXxXxXxXx-

"Okay everyone, you can all go to dinner now. We expect you all back by a quarter to," Alex said before turning to the Warblers, "that means you guys."

"Yeah, yeah," said David.

The Warblers ended up combining two tables and the Warblers and the Crawford Jive sat together for dinner.

Lily sat next to Nick who was across from Sebastian at the table, Jeff was a few people down talking to one of the girls awkwardly. Nick and Jeff never really made up for the fight yet but there was a lot less tension when they did talk to each other.

Sebastian watched the table and came up with the perfect idea. He was going to get Jeff one-way or another and this was the way to do it. He pulled out his phone and quickly texted his sister.

_See the brunette to your right, flirt with him. – Seb_

Lily read it and looked up at him with her eyebrow raised.

_I'll give you 100 bucks. – Seb_

_Fine but only because he's cute – Lily._

"So what's your name cutie," Lily asked Nick.

"I'm Nick," he said smiling at her.

"Lily," she said, "could you maybe show me where a bathroom is. Renee showed me earlier but I can't remember and I don't want to bug her." Lily pointed to Renee and Robert who were off by themselves.

"Umm, sure," said Nick.

"Okay," said Lily, "we'll be back girls." She winked at Sebastian as she got up and left with Nick.

Sebastian looked down the table to Jeff who had stopped paying attention to the girl next to him all together and was staring after Nick. Aiden and Trent were watching Jeff for a minute before being distracted and going back to what they were doing before.

A few minutes later Jeff stood quickly and loudly, knocking over his tray, making everyone look. "I-I'll meet you outside."

"10 minutes Jeff," said David, "Got it?"

"Yeah Yeah i know."

-XxXxXxXxXx-

Jeff was sitting on a bench in front of the stage when the rest of the boys arrived.

"Hey Jeff, have you seen Nick," asked Thad

"No why would I have seen him?" he spat back.

"Whoa, no need to bite my head off."

The sound of two people laughing reached their ears and the boys turned to see Nick and Lily walking towards them.

Jeff rolled his eyes, "about time," he said.

"Sorry," said Nick, "we got a little distracted."

"It's my fault," said Lily, "sorry boys, and I better be getting back to Jive."

"Good luck," said Nick.

"See you later," smiled Lily.

Nick joined the boys and Lily started walking away turning back only to wink at Sebastian.

-XxXxXxXxXx-

"And now," said Amy, last years Junior class president at Crawford, "Crawford's Jive and The Dalton Academy Warblers."

The pep rally was coming to an end and it was finally time for the glee clubs to perform. They had agreed on Jive going first since The Warblers were the most popular between the two.

A few girls jumped on instruments and the rest of them got in formation The Warblers sitting on both sides of the stage

The instruments came in and the Warblers exchanged glances with each other. "Can you believe they're doing this song?" Jeff whispered to Nick, forgetting that he was mad at him

"Yeah," said Nick nodding, "Lily told me."

"Of course she did," said Jeff right before Lily came in with the vocals.

"_I threw a wish in the well,_

_Don't ask me, I'll never tell_

_I looked to you as it fell,_

_And now you're in my way_

_I'd trade my soul for a wish,_

_Pennies and dimes for a kiss_

_I wasn't looking for this,_

_But now you're in my way._

_Your stare was holdin',_

_Ripped jeans, skin was showin'_

_Hot night, wind was blowin'_

_Where you think you're going, baby?_

_Hey, I just met you,_

_And this is crazy,_

_But here's my number,_

_So call me, maybe?_

_It's hard to look right,_

_At you baby,_

_But here's my number,_

_So call me, maybe?_

_Hey, I just met you,_

_And this is crazy,_

_But here's my number,_

_So call me, maybe?_

_And all the other boys,_

_Try to chase me,_

_But here's my number,_

_So call me, maybe?_

_You took your time with the call,_

_I took no time with the fall_

_You gave me nothing at all,_

_But still, you're in my way_

_I beg, and borrow and steal_

_Have foresight and it's real_

_I didn't know I would feel it,_

_But it's in my way"_

Each girl walked up to one of the Warblers, luckily they had the same amount of members, and grabbed their hands pulling them to their feet. The girl's danced with the boys, Lily made sure to grab Nick's hand. She sang while staring straight at Nick with a smile firmly on her face.

"_Your stare was holdin',_

_Ripped jeans, skin was showin'_

_Hot night, wind was blowin'_

_Where you think you're going, baby?_

_Hey, I just met you,_

_And this is crazy,_

_But here's my number,_

_So call me, maybe?_

_It's hard to look right,_

_At you baby,_

_But here's my number,_

_So call me, maybe?"_

The girl's ended their song and bowed to applause. They headed to the side to sit and watch the Warblers as the boys quickly got into formation. Before Lily went to join the girls she tucked a piece of paper into Nick's blazer's pocket and smirked, "Call me maybe."

Nick took his spot in front of Jeff and David as the rest of the boys formed an arch around them.

"Remember to step out after 4 counts," whispered Jeff.

"I know, " said Nick, "Don't worry."

All the boys looked towards Jeff to count them in. He tapped his fingers against his leg for the 4 counts and the boys came in with the beginning vocals before Nick took over.

"_Uptown Girl_

_She's been living in her white bread world_

_As long as anyone with hot blood can_

_And now she's looking for a downtown man_

_That's what I am_

_And when she knows what_

_She wants from her time_

_And when she wakes up_

_And makes up her mind"_

All the boys started stepping together in unison and started moving towards each other.

"_She'll see I'm not so tough_

_Just because_

_I'm in love with an uptown girl_

_You know I've seen her in her uptown world_

_She's getting tired of her high class toys_

_And all her presents from her uptown boys_

_She's got a choice"_

They were now together and in the spots that Jeff and Aiden placed them in during the first day at dance camp and doing the dance steps together perfectly.

"_Uptown girl_

_You know I can't afford to buy her pearls_

_But maybe someday when my ship comes in_

_She'll understand what kind of guy I've been_

_And then I'll win"_

The boys straightened out so they were in a straight line and stepped sideways. The spilt in half so boys where now on each side of the stage, Nick was still center stage however.

"_And when she's walking_

_She's looking so fine_

_And when she's talking_

_She'll say that she's mine_

_She'll say I'm not so tough_

_Just because_

_I'm in love_

_With an uptown girl_

_She's been living in her white bread world_

_As long as anyone with hot blood can_

_And now she's looking for a downtown man_

_That's what I am"_

The boys took full advantage of the dance break. Several of the boys, the ones with more dance ability came out a did a short, but impressive, move or trick in Sebastian and Matt's case. They came back together at the end to finish it off in unison again.

"_Uptown girl_

_She's my uptown girl"_

They stopped in perfect time. Nick waited 4 counts and stepped a few feet forward and sang the last part.

"_You know I'm in love_

_With an uptown girl"_

Everyone went crazy. The Warblers all exchanged hugs with one another before Alex and Amy retook the stage. "Yeah, yeah, that was great," said Alex.

The Warblers exited the stage and stood just to the side.

"We want to wish you guys all the best for the 2011 and 2012 school year, good luck to all our sports and other clubs in your competitions and games."

"And that's all we have for this year," finished Alex.

"Crawford," said one of the teachers from Crawford, "buses leave in 10 minutes."

The boys all said goodbye to the Crawford Jive and started heading back to dorms. Nick stayed behind with Robert as he said goodbye to his girlfriend.

"So guys," said Lily walking up behind Nick. "Guys." Lily looked over to Renee and Robert who were to busy sucking each other's face that even a swarm of bee's couldn't interrupt them.

"God what," said Robert obviously annoyed.

"I was just thinking that we should all hangout tomorrow after classes. Go into Westerville and get some dinner maybe see a movie or something. As long as you guys don't have practice or something."

"Sure," said Nick.

"Sounds good," said Robert.

"Girls!" said a teacher from the bus.

"Got to go," said Lily, "see you tomorrow."

"Bye," said Nick with a smile. Renee and Robert shared another kiss before the girls climbed onto the bus.

"Wow Nick," said Robert after the bus left and they were walking back to the dorm, "going on a date. Have you ever been on one?"

"It's not really a date," said Nick, "just friends hanging out."

"Yeah well that's how me a Renee started," said Robert.

"Oh," said Nick. He never thought of it that way. He didn't even how he really felt about Lily. He liked hanging out with her today, she was nice and funny, but really being anything more then friends was just not even close to what Nick was thinking. Even though now that he thought about it, she did seem to be flirting with him a lot and what was with the whole call me maybe thing why couldn't they just exchange numbers like normal people. He would just have to see what tomorrow brings.

-XxXxXxXxXx-XxXxXxXxXx-

Reviews are cool. Next Chapter: Surprise! I'm...


	6. Surprise I'm

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Glee.

-XxXxXxXxXx-XxXxXxXxXx-

"So," said Robert. They were just leaving the pizza parlor that Robert, Renee and Lily and Nick had an early dinner at. "What would you girl's like to do now, maybe a movie?"

"I was thinking we do something more fun," said Lily.

"Yeah," said Renee turning to face her.

"How about bowling," asked Robert, "there's a bowling alley just around the corner."

"That sounds fun," said Renee.

"Yeah," said Lily. She grabbed Nick's hands bringing his attention to her. "What about you? You up for some bowling."

"I don't know," said Nick.

"Afraid I'll beat you?" asked Lily.

"No, it's not that."

"Come on Nick," said Robert, "You and Jeff go bowling all the time."

"Okay fine," said Nick smiling.

Lily smiled and laced her fingers with his as they walked down the street.

-XxXxXxXxXx-

Jeff was focusing on his math homework when there was a knock on the door. He grunted as he got up and moved to the door. He opened it and without looking at who was there he moved back to his desk.

"Where's Nick?"

"Out," said Jeff.

"Out? I thought you guys were inseparable?"

"Well surprise," said Jeff, "We are."

"Whoa. Just trying to lighten the mood of this room. I can feel the stress from the hallway."

Jeff finally set his pencil down and turned around, "What do you want Sebastian."

"Nothing," said Sebastian, "I'll just go." Sebastian turned to leave but stopped before actually leaving. "Hey Jeff."

Jeff had turned back to his Math homework when Sebastian said he was leaving "What," said Jeff turning back to look Sebastian.

"I know you don't like me," he said, "But I never meant to do anything to get on your bad side," and with that Sebastian left.

Jeff sat there for a couple minutes before throwing the pencil across the room and letting his book follow as they hit the wall and slide down behind Jeff's headboard.

-XxXxXxXxXx-

"I told you this would be fun," said Lily to Nick as they watched Renee go for the last time. "and you're not bad."

"Says the person who got three strikes in a row."

"What can I say," she shrugged, "I learned how to bowl at an young age."

Renee threw another gutter ball and joined them on the bench, "I suck at this game."

Nick watched Robert throw a gutter ball as well and smiled, "At least Robert sucks too."

"Yeah babe we can suck together."

"Cool," said Renee laughing.

"My turn," said Lily getting up. She picked up the ball and set herself up before throwing it straight at the pins for another strike. She turned around and bowed. Nick was laughing as he got up and grabbed his ball.

Lily stood off to the side watching. "come on," she mumbled.

Nick focused on the ball and let it go. It curved towards the gutter and Nick turned around figuring it was going to be a gutter ball.

"NICK!" Lily yelled running up to him and turning him around in just enough time to see the last pin fall. "You did it! Watch."

The screen that had the score sheet on it played a replay. Nick's ball at the last minute seemed to curve harshly back towards the pins just in time. "How does that even happen," asked Robert.

"Who cares," said Nick who was jumping up and down, "I did it." He pulled Lily towards him and hugged her tightly. Lily was caught off guard but quickly hugged him back. The hug wasn't long but it was long enough for Lily to start feeling bad.

She flirts and distracts guys for Sebastian all the time but this was different. She was starting to like Nick and she didn't want him to get hurt because of this. When Nick did pull away from the hug he smiled down at Lily, "Thank you."

"Why are you thanking me," she said, "You did it, not me."

Nick smiled before leaning in and kissing her. His arms grabbing her waist as her arms wrapped around his neck.

From the seats Robert cat called and Renee hit him in the chest, "Leave them alone."

Nick and Lily broke apart and Lily bit her lip. "Want to play another game?"

"Nah," said Robert, "I don't need to watch you beat me again."

"Yeah," said Renee," besides we can't Lily, we have practice in an hour."

"Oh right," said Lily, "We better go."

-XxXxXxXxXx-

Jeff was taking his second shower since the incident with the notebook when Nick got back.

"Jeff guess what!" Nick yelled at the door.

"Hold on," said Jeff less then excited. He emerged a few minutes later wearing shorts and letting his hair drip down his face and his bare chest. "What."

"I finally got a strike," said Nick. When Jeff didn't do or say anything Nick went on, "In bowling. I've been trying to do that forever."

"Congratulations."

"What's wrong."

"Nothing Nicky. I'm just tired.

"Oh," said Nick, "I'll just grab my homework and go downstairs so you can sleep then."

"You don't have to do that," said Jeff, "I'll be fine."

"No, it's no problem," said Nick.

Nick grabbed his stuff and left leaving Jeff staring at the door. He eventually picked up a towel and dried his hair before grabbing a shirt and pulling it on. He grabbed his ipod and tried to sleep but soon gave up and started working on figuring out the notes for the song he was listening to just so he was doing something.

-XxXxXxXxXx-

The next day Jeff woke up feeling so much better. He quietly crawled under his bed to get his math stuff. He never did finish the assignment so he would have to ask the teacher for an extension.

"Wake up," Jeff called to Nick before throwing a pillow at him.

"Huh what? oh," Nick sat straight up before realizing it wasn't an emergency and collapsing back onto his bed.

"If you want breakfast you better get up."

"Fine," said Nick. He grabbed his uniform and moved to the bathroom. Jeff heard the shower running for about 5 minutes before it shut off again.

Nick came out dressed and was in the middle of tightening his tie, which he is always careful not to fully untie when he takes it off. He grabbed his blazer and shrugged it on and the two boys left, meeting Trent in the hallway.

-XxXxXxXxXx-

The whole day almost felt like normal, at least as normal as a day at Dalton could go when you gay best friend is dating a girl and ignores you most of the time to text her and then thinks there's something wrong with you.

Science went better then expected as well. Jeff had to move seats so there wouldn't be any more problems with Sebastian, even though Jeff knew there wouldn't be, not in Science or Math or anywhere. He was to the point that he was so tired of fighting him that he rather just give up.

Jeff and Nick were talking, the first actually conversation all day, while heading to Math when a girl came into Nick's view. "Lily? What are you doing here."

"I was sent over to deliver something to the Dean," Lily lied. She was really there to talk to Sebastian, and get the money he owed her for doing this.

"Oh," said Nick, "I'm happy to see you."

"I should be getting back to Crawford," said Lily. She saw Jeff out of the corner of her eye and she knew just by looking at him how into Nick he was but she owed it to her brother and she did like him now so what the hell she thought. She leaned forward and kissed Nick. It wasn't a long kiss but it was enough, as she saw Jeff turn and walk away.

"Bye," said Nick. "Wait." He pulled her back, "I want to introduce you too my best friend." He turned around with a smile on his face but it faded quickly, "Jeff?"

"Maybe next time," said Lily, "I really should be going."

"Okay." He kissed Lily again and let her go.

Lily walked around the corner and saw Sebastian watching. "Jeff turned left down the first hallway," she whispered.

"Thanks," said Sebastian before walking after Jeff.

-XxXxXxXxXx-

Jeff walked to senior commons and dropped his bag at the door. He didn't do the math homework why not just skip the class as well. His phone beeped and he pulled it out so see a new text from Nick.

_Where did you go? – N_

Jeff dropped the phone into his pocket of his blazer without texting back. He walked over to the piano that was in the corner and pulled it away from the wall. He grabbed the bench and put it in front.

He let his hands run over the keys before playing some of them to see if it was in tune, it was. It's been awhile since Jeff has last played but he was natural, at least that's what his piano teacher had told him. He took piano lessons for 8 years, from 5 to 13. He rarely played now though. He spent so much of his free time dancing now that it just kind of fell to the side. But every once in awhile it still made him feel better and made him feel like a kid again.

Now he sat at the piano playing Twinkle Twinkle Little Star, which he could play since he was 5. Once he felt comfortable with the keys again He started moving up in difficulty until he had everything down again.

That's when he started playing the song he was listening to yesterday. He messed up a few times with the beginning but once he got it he had it down.

"_Now and then I think of when we were together_

_Like when you said you felt so happy you could die_

_Told myself that you were right for me_

_But felt so lonely in your company_

_But that was love and it's an ache I still remember_

_You can get addicted to a certain kind of sadness_

_Like resignation to the end, always the end_

_So when we found that we could not make sense_

_Well you said that we would still be friends_

_But I'll admit that I was glad it was over"_

Jeff never heard Sebastian enter the room and even if he did he was too invested in the song to care.

"Wow," said Sebastian. "That sounds amazing. I didn't know you could play piano."

"Not many people do," said Jeff turning around to see him.

"That's a shame," said Sebastian, "You know if you played and sang like that you could probably get any solo you want."

"Who cares how I play, The Warblers are acapella."

"True," said Sebastian.

There was a couple minutes silence before either talked again. "Did you want something?"

"No," said Sebastian, "I was just walking down the hall and I heard the piano. But I'll totally leave if you want me too?"

"Doesn't matter to me." Jeff turned back around to face the piano and readied himself to start playing again. His fingers were hovering over the keys but instead of playing something he just slammed his hands onto the keys.

"Maybe I should go," said Sebastian, "I should be in Math anyways." He mostly didn't want to be the next thing Jeff would hit.

"No," said Jeff pulling Sebastian down on the piano bench next to him.

"Okay then."

"Do you think there's something wrong with me?"

"Why would I think that?"

"I don't know," he said. Jeff dropped his head; he felt like an idiot, he couldn't believe he was bringing this up to Sebastian.

Sebastian watched as Jeff's fingers fumbled together as the silence between them grew longer. "There's nothing wrong with you," said Sebastian once he saw a tear fall.

Sebastian wasn't good with handling other people's feelings, he had enough trouble handling his own. He felt bad for Jeff though and if this made him feel better then it wasn't going to hurt Sebastian to let him talk.

Jeff looked up at Sebastian and he didn't know if it was all the emotion or what but he couldn't stop himself. His lips connected with Sebastian's and Sebastian instantly pushed him away.

Jeff's hands flew to his mouth, "Oh my god, I'm sorry." Jeff instantly got up and ran out the door, grabbing his bag as he went.

"Jeff," said Sebastian calling after him. He got up and followed Jeff down the hall. "Jeff!"

Sebastian finally got Jeff to stop right outside the door to the Warbler's dorm. "Will you stop," said Sebastian.

"Why?" asked Jeff turning to look at him as Sebastian continued to walk towards him, "so you can tell me how much of a fre-"

Jeff was cut off as Sebastian pushed him back against the door and connected their lips. Jeff's arms came up and wrapped around Sebastian's neck as the bell signaling end of classes began ringing.

Sebastian broke the kiss and looked at Jeff. "The only reason I pushed you away was because I was surprised."

"Oh," said Jeff.

Sebastian bit his lip before looking down at his watch, "Warbler's practice is starting."

"I guess we better go to that," said Jeff, "You go, I'll see you there, I'm just going to drop this off," Jeff picked up his bag from the ground where it fell when Sebastian kissed him.

"I better stay here," said Sebastian, "I'd hate for you to have another break down."

"Asshole," said Jeff and Sebastian just smirked.

Jeff ran up the stairs and dropped off his bag as Sebastian texted his sister.

_You are off the hook now. – Seb_

_What do you mean? – Lily_

_You don't have to continue to flirt with Nick anymore – Seb_

"Ready," said Jeff jumping the last few steps. Sebastian tucked his phone into blazer pocket and the two boys headed out.

-XxXxXxXxXx-

"Nice of you guys to join us," said Trent as they walked in.

Everyone looked up as they entered the room and Nick looked surprise to see the two together before looking back down at his vibrating phone.

"Sorry," said Jeff. Jeff sat in his usual spot next to Nick and Sebastian sat down next to him. "What did I miss?"

"We were just talking about Sectionals," said Thad, "We were thinking we would have Nick sing Uptown Girl for it."

"What?" said Jeff. "But that's not fair."

"Excuse me," said David.

"Well if I knew that the audition for the pep rally was for Sectionals as well I would have auditioned."

"There is still openings for auditions," said David, "We wont just be doing Uptown Girl."

"Good," said Jeff, "I want on that audition list."

"No problem," said David.

Next to Jeff Nick's phone buzzed for the 3rd time in the last 5 minutes. Jeff didn't mean to look but it was so distracting that he couldn't help it.

_So I'll see you tonight babe? – Lily_

_Yeah I'll pick you up at 7? – Nick_

"Ouch Jeff," said Sebastian from next to him.

Jeff was gripping Sebastian's arm thinking it was his bag, forgetting he had dropped it off, and quickly let go, "sorry."

"Jeff is there a problem?" asked Trent.

"No," he said, "But can I say something?"

"Is it about Sectionals?"

"No, it's not about the Warblers at all actually, it's about me."

"Then sure Jeff just make it quick."

Jeff stood and looked around the room, "Hey guys," he said awkwardly. Was he about to do this? He looked at Nick who was laughing at his phone, probably Lily again, and he had his answer, yes he was. "I'm gay."

Nick dropped his phone as he looked up at him wide-eyed. The other boys around the room started whispering to each other. "Yup, I like guys, you were all right, but you were not right about me dating Nick because I'm not dating Nick, he said slowly, "and i never have." Jeff sat back down, not even looking at Nick and nodded to the council to continue.

"Okay," said Trent, "well I…um…We really have nothing else today I guess."

"Yeah," said David, "Just make sure you tell one of us if you want to audition for Sectionals."

-XxXxXxXxXx-

Jeff walked back to the room after spending an hour at the coffee shop, He still hadn't talked to Nick since he came out and he wasn't really looking forward to doing so either. So when Sebastian had asked him again if he wanted to go out that night he agreed. Sebastian still hadn't told him were he is always going at night but he did tell him to dress casual and something he could move in.

He got back to the room and grabbed some clothes from the closet and locked himself into the bathroom to shower and get ready.

He emerged 30 minutes later, dressed in skinny jeans and a red cardigan over a blue and white striped shirt. He was in the middle of hanging up his uniform when Nick hit his arm lightly, "What the fuck was that."

"What are you talking about?"

"First you skip out on math completely and then you show up late to rehearsal with Sebastian, a guy everyone thought you hated and then you come out in the middle of Thad talking about replacing the 'sex on a stick who sings like a dream.'" Jeff looked at him like he was crazy. "You didn't hear him say that did you?"

"No," said Jeff moving around his closet again.

"Seriously Jeff," said Nick with a worried tone, "What's the deal? I thought we were going to come out together when the time was right. But instead you come out randomly and make it extremely obvious that we aren't dating, or ever were."

"I just thought it would be easier for you and Lily if people didn't think we were dating."

"But we agreed to wait."

"I know we did," said Jeff, "I just didn't know you had anything to come out about anymore and I didn't want to wait."

Nick looked at him shocked. "Tell Lily I said hi."

"Where are you going?" asked Nick.

"I told Sebastian I'd meet him at 5 and it's almost 5."

"Sebastian?" asked Nick still shocked, "I thought you didn't like Sebastian."

"Things change."

-XxXxXxXxXx-XxXxXxXxXx-

reviews are cool. Next Chapter: Scandals & Pagni's Pasta


End file.
